Hurts Like Heaven by firecracker1990 TRADUCTION
by Alyssia HeartBeats
Summary: EN HIATUS Il y a 6 ans, Jenny Humphrey a fui New York avec un secret plus grand que tout ceux que Gossip Girl aurait jamais pût imaginer. Maintenant elle est de retour et elle a amené une petite surprise. Jenny/Chuck, Nate/Serena. Rated M pour d'éventuel lemon. J'espère que vous aimerez.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A : Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première fanfic sur Gossip Girl...**

**N/T : C'est ma toute première traduction, j'espère que vous aller aimez cette histoire autant que moi. J'ai choisis de traduire cette fanfic, parce que j'adore le couple Jenny/Chuck, et il n'y pas de fanfic sur eux en français... L'histoire est finit, et j'ai déjà traduit les quatre premiers chapitres.**

**Si vous voulez lire la fanfiction en anglais voici le lien(enlever les espaces) : www . fanfiction s/ 7934506 /1/ Hurts-Like-Heaven**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Gossip Girl, ni cette histoire.**

* * *

><p>Six ans... Cela faisait six ans depuis que Little Jenny Humphrey avait fui New York et maintenant elle était de retour. Elle déglutit, prit une profonde respiration alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre de l'avion.<p>

''Ici rien ne va.'' Elle se leva doucement, prenant la main de l'enfant à côté d'elle avant d'attraper leurs bagages à mains.

''Où est-ce qu'on va maman ?''

''On va à la maison.'' La petite fille lui sourit, en serrant sa main alors qu'elle montaient dans un taxi.

''Bonjour, Manhattan, Upper East Side.'' Jenny prit la petite fille dans ses bras, appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre, priant pour que personne ne la reconnaisse. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient cachés sous un chapeau et elle portait de larges lunettes noires, sachant que Gossip Girl la remarquerait avant tout le monde.

''On est arrivé.''

''Merci.'' Elle paya la course, tenant la main de la petite brune, et donnant ses bagages au portier.

''Merci.'' Serrant la main de la petite fille elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur appuyant sur le bouton avant de fermer les yeux.

''Je peux le faire...'' L'appartement était plein de bruit alors que Jenny sortait de l'ascenseur, la petite fille juste derrière elle.

''Qui habite ici ?''

''Des personnes que j'ai eu l'habitude de fréquenter... restes ici une minute d'accord ?''La petite fille hocha la tête, Jenny lui sourit.

''Papa ? Lily ?'' La pièce était silencieuse alors que Jenny y rentra et que tout le monde la fixait en état de choc.

''Jenny ?'' Elle enleva son chapeau et ses lunettes, en souriant timidement.

''Hey.'' Rufus se leva, et la serra dans ses bras et Lily ria en serrant son épaule. Eric la regarda avec confusion, ils étaient restés en contact, mais elle n'avait jamais mentionné un quelconque retour à la maison. Jenny regarda autour de la table et elle se figea, elle ne s'attendait pas à se qu'ils soient tous là, mais Chuck était assis à côté de Dan.

''Salut Chuck.'' Dit-elle doucement, ne le regardant pas dans les yeux. Il lui sourit chaleureusement tout en l'étudiant.

''Tu as l'air en plaine forme Jenny.'' Elle le remercia en haussant les épaules et en regardant, par dessus son épaule, sa fille.

''Qu'est ce qui t'as fait décider de nous surprendre ? Pas que ça nous dérange, c'est merveilleux de te voir.'' Lily étudia Jenny, voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

''Ok, j'ai comme qui dirais une surprise... s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas en colère.'' Jenny posa son sac à main, prit une profonde inspiration avant de se retourner.

''Charlotte, viens ici mon ange.'' Tout le monde se figea, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Une petite fille avec des cheveux bruns foncés, rentra dans la pièce en levant les eux vers sa mère. Elle regarda toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce autour d'elle, et Dan regardait Chuck. La petite fille, entièrement vêtue de violet, avait des yeux marrons, et sa structure osseuse. La petite fille lui fit un sourire et Chuck se sentit un peu étourdit, penchant sa tête en arrière dans son fauteuil, c'était _son_ sourire.

''Est-ce-que c'est...'' Alors qu'il était clair que cette petite fille était une mini Chuck Bass, elle avait certainement son attitude, attitude que Rufus attribuait à Jenny.

''Oui... ma fille'' Chuck hocha la tête, repoussa la table et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

''On peut en discuter plus tard... pour le moment où résides-tu ?'' Jenny fit une sourire de remerciement à Lily et haussa les épaules.

''Hum j'ai dit au portier d'amener mes sacs ici... si c'est d'accord, juste le temps que je puisse avoir une chambre à l'Empire'' Dan était silencieux, étudiant la petite fille alors qu'elle le fixait en retour.

''N'importe quoi, tu peux rester ici avec elle.'' Jenny hésita avant de serrer Lily dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaules.

''Merci.'' Elle sourit, frottant le dos de Lily avant de regarder que Rufus qui haussa les épaules de confusion. Jenny se retourna et vit Charlotte à côté de Dan, le fixant, les yeux plissés alors qu'elle l'étudiait.

''Elle me fait peur Jen.'' Elle rit, marchant vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras

''Il y a des choses qu'elle fait... je ne sais pas d'où elle les tient.'' Dan hocha la tête, tout en sachant exactement d'où elle tenait ça.

''Char, voici ton Oncle Dan, le frère de maman.'' Dès qu'elle entendit ses mots un sourire illumina son visage et elle lui tendit la main.

''Danny !'' Dan la prit doucement, et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux alors qu'elle rigola et prit une fraise du plat.

''Tout va bien.'' Charlotte lui sourit alors qu'elle mangeait joyeusement en ayant un petit rire. Jenny sourit, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Charlotte rencontre sa famille de cette minière, mais elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse le grand saut, sinon elle ne l'aurait jamais fait.

''Dan, pourrais-tu la surveiller quelques instants ? J'ai besoin de parler à Papa et Lily.'' Dan la regarda avant d'acquiescer, prit Charlotte et partit dans le salon.

''Je suis tellement désolée de vous surprendre comme ça... la première chose dont je me rappelle c'est que j'étais entrain de me préparer pour aller à Milan pour la Fashion Week et soudain je suis dans un avion pour New York...'' Rufus l'étudia avant de la serrer fort dans ses bras.

''Tu aurais-pu me le dire ma puce... Je t'aurais soutenu... aidé.'' Jenny soupira, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

''J'avais tellement peur... J'avais seulement seize et j'étais enceinte... Je ne savais pas quoi faire... Maman m'a laisser rester avec elle et j'ai finit l'école, eu un job, et depuis lors ça a été métro-boulot-dodo.'' Il hocha la tête, frotta gentiment le dos de sa fille. Son bébé était une mère... ce qui faisait de lui un grand-père.

''Il semblerait que tu te sois plutôt bien débrouiller avec elle''. Elle hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes.

''Oui, heureusement mon patron venait d'avoir un bébé quand j'ai commencé à travailler à-bas et a été plus compréhensif, en plus il y avait une garderie à l'étage inférieur, donc je pouvais aller la voir dès que je le voulais.'' Rufus lui sourit.

'' Et bien... nous avons besoin d'un endroit où elle puisse dormir cette nuit !'' Jenny rigola et secoua la tête, souriant à Lily.

''Ca va, elle peut dormir dans un lit avec moi... elle risque d'être perturbée par toutes ces nouvelles choses. Lily acquiesça, essayant d'assimiler que Chuck était le père.

''Est-ce-que... est-ce-qu'il sait ?'' Jenny regarda par terre, ses yeux s'humidifiant à nouveau.

''Hum non... mais pouvons-nous parler de ça plus tard ? Je veux juste déballer ses affaires.'' Lily lui sourit avant de lui prendre la prendre la main et partir vers le salon.

''Il faut qu'on parle.'' Chuck la stoppa avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin, elle aqcuiesça en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

''Je sais...''

''Il y a une prestation à l'Empire ce soir. Viens seule.'' Jenny hocha la tête alors qu'il attrapa sa veste et marchant vers l'ascenseur, quittant la pièce sans rien dire d'autre.

* * *

><p><strong>NT : Laissez des reviews, ça me ferait très plaisir, de plus je les transmettrais à l'auteure de cette fanfic qui a hâte de connaître l'avis des lecteurs français... ;) N'hésitez pas à me dire si selon vous je dois continuer à traduire cette histoire, ou si des choses ont besoin d'être améliorée. Tout commentaire est bon à prendre, aussi bien les positifs que les négatifs, tant qu'ils sont argumentés... =P**

**You know you love me, XOXO Alyssia =P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Gossip Girl, ni cette histoire.**

* * *

><p>''Maman, Oncle Dan est trop drôle !'' Jenny leva les yeux, et vit Charlotte sur le dos de Dan entrain de le balader comme un cheval... Elle sourit avant de se mettre à rire et chuchota un merci à Dan. Il hocha la tête avant de se coucher par terre et faire semblant de dormir.<p>

''Réveille toi Oncle Dan !'' Il rit et la chatouilla, et elle se mit à rire.

''Rufus chéri, on va aller déballer les affaires...pourquoi ne pas rester avec Dan ?'' Il hocha la tête en souriant alors qu'il s'asseyait par terre, Charlotte se figea, et le fixa.

''Qui es-tu ?''

''Je suis Rufus... Je suis ton grand-père.'' La petite fille rigola avant de courir vers lui et de l'enlacer.

''Grand-père !'' Rufus tomba sous le charme instantanément, riant et embrassant les joues de la petite.

* * *

><p>''Quelle surprise tu nous as apporté.'' Jenny sourit et s'assit sur le lit pour mettre les vêtements de Charlotte sur des cintres.<p>

''Je suis tellement désolée... J'aurais dû vous appeler et vous le dire mais j'étais tellement nerveuse et je ne savais même pas si j'allais avoir le courage de revenir.'' Lily lui sourit et accrocha quelques vêtements.

''Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici ma chérie, que tu appelles ou non.'' Jenny sourit et regarda son ancienne chambre.

''Comment vont les autres ?'' Lily sourit accrochant une nouvelle robe.

''Serena va bien, elle et Nate se sont fiancés, le mariage est pour décembre prochain.'' Jenny sourit de cette nouvelle.

''C'est génial !''

''Tu devrais aller la voir.'' Le sourit de Jenny quitta ses lèvres et elle regarda par terre.

''Elle t'a pardonné.. tu le sais.'' Jenny sourit et ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine.

''Ouais, je sais... on s'est parlé des fois mais... c'est différent quand on se voit.'' Lily sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jenny.

''Tu devras le faire à un moment ou à un autre.'' Jenny hocha la tête et décida qu'elle l'appellerait le lendemain.

''Tu as raison... Je vais voir si elle veut venir déjeuner avec moi cette semaine.'' Lily lui sourit en regardant les petites chaussures.

''Oh, elles sont trop mignonnes ! J'ai hâte de faire du shopping avec elle !'' Jenny se mit à rire, se leva et accrocha un tas de vêtements.

''Attention, elle a les goûts de Chuck.'' Lily l'étudia avec un sourire. Celui de Jenny avait quitté son visage et elle se retourna.

''Alors, comment vont les autres ?'' Jenny changea rapidement de sujet et rangea rapidement quelques vêtements dans la commode.

''Et bien, comme tu le sais, Eric et son copain sont très amoureux, et parle même de se pacser.'' Jenny applaudit.

''Je ferais les costumes !'' Lily rigola et ouvrit un autre sac et vit qu'il était plein de photos.

''Oh, je vais prendre celles-là.'' Jenny prit quelques-unes des photos et les mit sur la commode et Lily remarqua une photo de Chuck ?

''Que sait-elle à propos de lui ?''

''Elle sait que c'est son père... Je ne pense pas qu'elle a réalisé qu'il était là aujourd'hui.'' Lily regarda les photos, elle en vit une de Jenny tenant Charlotte à l'hôpital et quelques autres de Charlotte plus vieille.

''J'ai tout un album à vous monter, enfaîte, je pense même que j'en ai deux. J'ai tout gardé.'' Lily hocha la tête et finit de ranger le reste des vêtements. Jenny plia quelques débardeurs en regardant la photo de Chuck avant de demander ce qu'elle voulait réellement savoir.

''Qu'est-ce-que hum... qu'est-ce-que Blair devient ?'' Lily fit une pause avant de voir combien Jenny était tendue.

''Elle s'est mariée il y a quelques années... avec le Prince de Monaco, elle vient à la maison une fois l'an pour voir Serena... ça a briser le cœur de Chuck.'' Jenny soupira en baissant la tête.

''Ils avaient décidé de retourner ensemble... ça a duré plutôt longtemps, mais elle l'a trompé et il n'a pas pu lui pardonner.'' Jenny se demanda comment il allait réagir... s'il lui pardonnerait de lui avoir menti... de s'être enfui avec son enfant.

''Cependant il va mieux ces derniers temps, grâce à la famille enfaîte, il prend le petit déjeuner familial avec nous tous les dimanches... il aide même Rufus à faire les gaufres.'' Jenny se mit à rire, et rangea les derniers vêtements avant de se tourner nerveusement.

''Lily, comment va-t-il pouvoir me pardonner ? Je lui ai menti... je me suis enfui avec elle...'' Lily vit les larmes dans ses yeux, et s'avança rapidement l'étreignant et embrassant son front.

''Il va l'aimer tout comme il aime le reste d'entre nous.'' Jennny hocha la tête, serrant étroitement Lily.

''Merci beaucoup... pour tout.'' Lily prit la tête de Jenny entre ses deux mains.

''Aller, va te doucher, mets une robe noire moulante et un peu de maquillage. Nous allons garder Charlotte.'' Lily embrassa le front de Jenny avant de lui tapoter l'épaule et de sortir. Jenny prit une longue douche, se rasa deux fois les jambes, et s'épila les sourcils. Elle ne voulait pas quitter la salle de bain... si elle sortait cela signifierait qu'elle aurait à aller voir Chuck. Après avoir avoir séché ses cheveux, s'être maquillée, elle sortit de la salle de bain. Elle fouilla dans son placard pour trouver quelque chose à porter. Elle choisit une longue robe à dos nu et une paire de talons beiges. Elle prit une grande respiration, s'arma de courage avant de prendre son sac à main et son téléphone. Elle lentement dans le couloir et Charlotte couru voire sa mère.

''Où vas-tu ? Je peux venir ?'' Jenny lui sourit, s'agenouilla et embrassa le front de sa fille.

''Pas cette fois Char. Je serais bientôt de retour ok ? Sois gentille avec grand-mère et grand-père.'' Lily leva les yeux avec surprise, puis regarda la petite affectueusement et avec un grand sourire.

''D'accord.''

''Maintenant fais-moi un gros bisou !'' Charlotte embrassa la joue de mère souriant et agitant sa main alors que sa mère se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Un taxi déposa Jenny à l'Empire et elle rentra à l'intérieur lentement, se faisant arrêter à la porte.

''Nom ?''

''Jenny Humphrey... Mr Bass m'attend.'' L'homme regarda sa liste de noms avant de hocher la tête.

''Allez-y.'' Jenny laissa son châle et son sac à main au vestiaire, et se promena tout en jetant nerveusement un coup d'oeil à son téléphone. Elle envoya un message à Chuck pour lui dire qu'elle était là et à peine une minute plus tard un homme s'approcha d'elle.

''Mr Bass vous attend là-haut.'' Jenny le remercia, se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuyant sur le bouton permettant d'atteindre le Penthouse. Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade alors que l'ascenseur montait et elle ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas pleurer. L'ascenseur sonna et elle le quitta nerveusement, regardant autour de l'appartement.

''Chuck ?'' Elle marchait lentement à l'intérieur de l'appartement pour le trouver assit dans le salon avec un verre de scotch.

''J'ai attendu.'' Jenny hocha la tête avant et resta debout, nerveuse, devant lui.

''Ne reste pas là. Assieds-toi.'' Jenny fit ce qu'on lui demanda, se pencha vers lui alors qu'il faisant tourner son verre.

''Donc on a un enfant, hein ?'' Jenny acquiesça de la tête et se recula en regardant le sol.

''Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit.''

''Enfaîte, je suis surpris que tu ne l'ait pas fait. Tu adores ruiner tout ce qui est bien dans ma vie... si tu t'étais montré avec un enfant ça m'aurait fait perdre Blair pour toujours. Bien que... c'est quand même arrivé donc je pense pas que ça a de l'importance.'' Jenny tressaillit et regarda ses mains.

''J'avais peur Chuck... c'est pour ça que je suis partie.''

''Peur de quoi ?'' Il l'étudia et Jenny le regarda lentement.

''Tout ? De Blair, d'avoir seize ans et d'être enceinte... de toi.''

''Tu avais peur de moi ?'' Il sembla surpris et amusé de savoir ça. Jenny le regarda en hochant la tête lentement.

''Tu es Chuck Bass... Je n'ai pas que tu serais heureux de savoir ça.'' Il hocha la tête, finit son verre avant de se lever pour s'en servir un autre.

''A l'époque ? Probablement pas ?'' Jenny l'étudia avant de se lever et d'aller vers lui.

''Je lui ai parler de toi... elle sait à quoi tu ressembles... toutes tes choses préférées...'' Il hocha la tête, sirotant à nouveau son verre.

''Sait-elle pourquoi je ne suis pas à vos côtés ?'' Jenny baissa les yeux et se mordit les lèvres.

''Je euh... Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas te rencontrer parce que tu ne savais pas pour elle... qu'elle était un secret.'' Il rit, appuyé contre le bar il l'étudia.

''L'enfant de l'amour de Little Jenny Humphrey et Chuck Bass. C'est merveilleux.'' Sa voix était froide, et Jenny baissa les yeux et se mordit les lèvres pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle était là.

''Elle n'a pas à savoir que tu es son père... elle est jeune... elle ne fera pas le rapprochement... on ne te dérangera pas...

''Elle n'a pas à le savoir ? Elle pourrait ne pas le savoir, mais tout le monde le saura ! Elle me ressemble tellement Jenny!'' Il avait crié cela tout en claquant le verre sur le bar.

''Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès Chuck.'' Il roula des yeux et se mit debout face à elle.

''Tu aurais pu faire quelque chose.'' Il se détourna et Jenny sentit les larmes venir ainsi que la colère lui piquait les yeux.

''Tu ne veux même pas la rencontrer ? Tu l'as vu Chuck, elle est magnifique et c'est notre fille. Tu ne peux pas me dire après l'avoir vu que tu ne veux pas faire parti de sa vie.'' Il soupira tout en secouant la tête.

''Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Jen...'' Sa voix était affectueuse quand il avait prononcé son prénom et elle l'avait entendu.

''Chuck... tu n'es pas ton père...tu as un cœur et tu aimes avec... même si tu ne veux pas la rencontrer... elle est toujours ta fille.'' Il secoua la tête, se tournant lentement.

''Je ne pense pas que je puisse le faire tout de suite.'' Jenny hocha la tête en lui faisant un petit sourire.

''Si jamais tu le veux... tu es plus que bienvenue.'' Il hocha la tête se détournant à nouveau.

''Je devrais y aller...''

''Jenny !'' Il l'avait appelé et elle se retourna lentement, le fixant.

''Oui Chuck ?''

''Faisons ça doucement d'accord ?'' Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit à nouveau.

''Très bien.'' Elle rentra dans l'ascenseur, lui faisant un petit signe de la main alors que les portes se fermaient. Chuck s'affala sur le canapé en se pinçant l'arête du nez et prenant de grandes respirations. Il pouvait être un père... ce n'était pas si difficile.

* * *

><p><strong>NT : Comme pour le chapitre précédent, laissez des reviews parce que l'auteur et moi aimons ça ;)**

**You know you love me, XOXO Alyssia =P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Gossip Girl, ni cette histoire.**

''Coucou, est-ce qu'elle dort ?'' Lily hocha la tête alors que Jenny rentrait dans la maison, enlevant ses talons, et souriant à Lily.

''Un grand merci à vous deux.'' Ils lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit alors qu'elle allait dans son ancienne chambre. Elle se mit en tenue de nuit et se glissa dans le lit, enlaçant sa fille et lui faisant un bisou.

''Bonne nuit mon bébé.''

Jenny se réveilla avant Charlotte et sentit l'odeur des gaufres. Elle sourit et alla se laver avant de s'habiller. Elle mit une robe bleue claire qui descendait jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses et des talons beige, attachant ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle se maquilla légèrement et alla retrouver son père dans la salle à manger.

''Bonjour.'' Il sourit en mettant une gaufre dans l'assiette de sa fille.

''Où est la petite ?'' Jenny sourit et regarda sa montre.

''Elle devrait être debout d'ici 20 minutes.''

''Alors... comment ça c'est passé avec Chuck ?'' Lily venait d'arriver avec une tasse de café et un journal.

''Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas.'' Lily hocha la tête, puis s'assit à côté de Jenny alors qu'une petite voix appelait cette dernière.

''C'est mon signal'' Elle se leva pour aller laver et habiller Charlotte.

''Violet !'' Jenny rigola et secoua la tête, l'habillant d'une robe d'été blanche et bleue.

''Pas aujourd'hui ma puce.'' Charlotte bouda et Jenny lui fit un bisou sur le front, se redressant.

''Ok, nous avons quelques courses à faire... tu es prête ?'' Elle hocha la tête en souriant chaleureusement à sa mère.

''Est-ce que Grand-Père Rufus nous a fait le petit déjeuner ?'' Elle était surprise de la rapidité de sa fille à s'accommoder aux traditions de la maison.

''Oui il l'a fait. Des gaufres !'' Elle tapa joyeusement des mains alors que Jenny la mettait sur sa chaise.

''Ok, on y va.'' Jenny coupa la gaufre de sa fille et la laissa manger. Étonnamment, elle était très soignée pendant qu'elle mangeait.

''Aller, va chercher ton chapeau ma puce !'' Charlotte courut dans le couloir alors que Jenny attrapa son sac à main.

''Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?''

''Hum, j'ai rendez-vous avec quelques acheteurs enfaîte, je ne pas prendre de congés, mais ils ont accepté de me laisser des horaires plus cool le temps que je reste à New York.'' Rufus sourit joyeusement, elle l'enlaça avant que Charlotte n'arrive en courant.

''Au revoir grand-père, grand-mère !'' Ils lui firent un câlin, puis elle prit la main de sa maman et se dirigea vers le haut. Jenny mit ses lunettes de soleil, espérant que personne ne la remarque dans la rue. Elle parla avec quelques acheteurs, et mit en place un grand nombre de choses. Elle était encore responsable de la conception des lignes et devait s'assurer que tout se passer correctement, elle devait compter sur son équipe plus qu'avant.

''Parfait, merci beaucoup Candy ! Oui j'ai les dessin qui vous sont délivrés tous les mois, les prototypes me seront d'abord envoyés avant leur mise en production... Enfaîte, on s'est installées à New York... je crois qu'elle aime ça.'' Elle parla pendant quelques minutes avant de raccrocher et d'amener sa fille à déjeuner. Elle réussit à éviter les gens jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la voiture quand elle se cogna à Serena et Nate.

''Jenny ?'' Nate la vit en premier et elle se raidit ses yeux écarquillés.

''Nate... Serena... Salut.'' Serena sourit puis se figea en voyant la petite fille qui la regardait.

''C'est l'enfant de qui ?'' La petite fille tenait la main de Jenny, fixant Serena et Nate avec de grands yeux.

''C'est ma fille... Charlotte.'' Nate rigola presque, il regarda la petite.

''C'est bizarre, elle ressemble tellement à...''

''Chuck.'' Serena finit la phrase, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle fixait Jenny.

''Attends Chuck ?'' Jenny s'étouffant en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle.

''Pouvons-nous aller quelque part pour parler de ça... en privée ?'' Ils sont tous dans la limousine et Charlotte regardait par la fenêtre alors que les trois autres parlaient tranquillement.

''C'est pour ça que je suis partie... Chuck l'a découvert hier.'' Nate et Serena la regardaient en état de choc.

''Alors... qu'est-ce-qu'il a dit ?'' Jenny haussa les épaules, toujours pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait dire à Charlotte.

''Je suppose qu'il est nerveux... il ne lui a pas encore parlé.'' Serena sourit à la petite fille et prit la main de Nate.

''Peu importe. Toutes mes félicitations ! Montre-moi la bague.'' Serena rigola en tendant la main portant le diamant.

''Elle est magnifique.. tu sais, je serais ravi de faire ta robe... si tu le veux bien...'' Serena lui sourit chaleureusement.

''J'adorerais !'' Jenny sourit alors que Charlotte les fixait.

''Maman, qui sont ces gens ?'' Jenny se mit à rire et assit Charlotte sur ses genoux.

''Et bien ma puce, ce sont des amis de maman. Tata Serena, et bientôt Oncle Nate.'' Il rigola alors que Serena prit Charlotte sur ses genoux en rigolant.

''Oh mon Dieu, elle est trop mignonne !''

''Qui aurait pensé que Chuck Bass puisse avoir une si jolie fille ?'' Charlotte rigola alors que Nate la chatouillait. La voiture s'était arrêté à l'Empire.

''Eh... Nous n'allons pas ici.'' Dit Jenny au conducteur alors que celui-ci baissait la vitre les séparant.

''J'ai reçu un appel pour me dire de venir ici m'dame.'' Jenny fronça les sourcils, ne voulant pas être vu dans le coin.

La portière s'ouvrit et tout le monde fut surpris de voir Chuck Bass se glisser dans la limousine.

''Salut.'' Jenny reprit Charlotte des genoux de Serena avant de l'enlacer de façon à la protéger, n'étant pas sûre de ce que Chuck faisait.

''Qu'est-ce-que tu fais Chuck ? Comment t'as fait pour faire venir la limousine ici ?'' Nate sentait le besoin de protéger Charlotte et Jenny, et n'était pas prêt à laisser Chuck casser l'ambiance.

''Je suis Chuck Bass.'' Il haussa les épaules et étudia la petite fille.

''Bonjour.'' Elle plissa les yeux pour l'étudier lentement.

''Maman ?'' Elle attendait l'approbation de Jenny avant de parler à son nouvel ami.

''Vas-y.'' Elle continuait à fixer Chuck tout en tendant sa main. Chuck n'était pas sûre de ce que la petite voulait, et Jenny se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

''Elle veut juste que tu lui donnes ton portefeuille.'' Chuck leva un sourcil avant de faire ce qu'on lui dit. La petite brune avait l'air de regarder dedans, regarder son permis et d'autres choses.

''Maman, c'est quoi ça ?'' Jenny arracha le préservatif des mains de sa fille afin de le remettre dans le portefeuille, et de rendre ce dernier à son propriétaire.

''Plus de questions pour aujourd'hui.'' Nate et Serena essayaient de ne pas rire, Jenny regardait Chuck avec des éclairs dans les yeux, ce dernier était assis avec sa tête baisser se sentant coupable.

''Nous sommes arrivé.'' Ils sortirent tous de la limousine avant de se rendre dans l'ascenseur, la tension étant toujours bien présente.

''Alors... Comment c'est passé ta journée Charlotte ?'' Chuck essaya de lui parler mais elle le fixait juste. Il soupira, abandonna avant de s'appuyer tristement contre le mur.

''Grand-mère ! On est rentré !'' Charlotte se précipita hors de l'ascenseur, suivi de près par Nate et Serena.

''Sérieusement Chuck ? Un préservatif ? C'est une petite fille !'' Il lève les mains en signe de défense.

''Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'elle allait fouiller mon portefeuille.'' Jenny soupira, et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

''Pourquoi es-tu là Chuck ? Tu voulais faire ça lentement... ce n'est pas lentement.'' Il hocha la tête, bascula sur ses pieds.

''Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir tout de suite... Je veux juste être à ses côtés... J'ai raté cinq ans de sa vie... je dois faire ça.'' Jenny lui fit un petit sourire avant de hocher la tête et de passer la main dans ses cheveux.

''D'accord... mais ça sera selon ses conditions... elle a toujours été dure à diriger.'' Chuck sourit et marcha avec Jenny dans le couloir.

''J'ai toujours aimé les défis.''

''Elle aussi.''

A la fin de la soirée Charlotte était assise à côté de Chuck, mais ne lui parlait toujours pas. Elle le l'avait fixé toute la soirée, et Chuck se sentait plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans toute sa vie.

''Elle est toujours comme ça ?'' Jenny hocha la tête, et croqua dans une part de pizza en regardant Chuck.

''Oui, presque tout le temps.'' Il prit son verre mais Charlotte sauta à ses côtés. Il soupira, se surprenant d'être aussi patient avec l'enfant.

''Maman !''

''C'est l'heure d'aller au lit... je reviens.'' Jenny se leva accompagnée de sa fille, qu'elle lava, mit en pyjama. Elle lui sécha les cheveux et les lui brossa avant de la border dans le grand lit. Jenny était à côté d'elle, lui tenant les mains alors qu'elle dormait.

''Est-ce qu'elle dort ?'' Jenny leva les yeux, pour voir Chuck adossé au chambranle de la porte.

''Oui.'' Il s'avança en hésitant, n'étant pas sûre de la façon dont Jenny allait réagir. Elle regarda de nouveau sa fille, enlevant les cheveux de son visage. Chuck se coucha de l'autre côté de Charlotte, s'approcha d'elle, et prit la main de Jenny.

''Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour t'aider.'' Elle chercha son visage, lui souriant avant de serrer sa main.

''On est tous les trois ensemble maintenant. C'est ce qui compte.'' Il hocha la tête et regarda l'enfant couché à ses côtés.

''Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire pour nous Jen ?'' Elle haussa les épaules en lui souriant.

''Je n'en ai aucune idée.'' Il hocha la tête, lui souriant en retour, et passant un main dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>''C'est bizarre que Chuck ait laissé sa veste ici... il n'oublie jamais ses vêtements.'' Lily marchait dans le couloir et se figea en regardant dans la chambre de Jenny. Rufus vient à côté d'elle pour voir ce qu'elle regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Charlotte dormait au milieu du lit, Jenny et Chuck de chaque côté d'elle et se tenant la main au-dessus. Lily sourit et prit la main de Rufus.<p>

''C'était ce qui devait arriver...'' Rufus haussa les épaules et marcha vers sa chambre en fronçant les sourcils.

''Je n'aime pas ça...'' Lily rit et le fit taire.

''C'est son père Rufus... il sera dans sa vie, peu importe ce qu'il arrivera.''

''Je te dis que c'est une mauvaise idée... il apporte trop de problèmes.

''Mais c'est notre problème. Et maintenant c'est le problème de Jenny.'' Rufus soupira.

''S'il la blesse à nouveau...''

''Il ne le fera pas. Pas cette fois.'' Rufus hocha la tête, il faisait confiance à sa femme, mais il se méfiait toujours de Chuck Bass.

* * *

><p><strong>NT : Reviews please**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Gossip Girl, ni cette histoire.**

Jenny se réveilla doucement, passa une main dans ses cheveux puis s'arrêta, Chuck Bass dormait profondément à côté de Charlotte. Elle sourit et s'assit doucement sur le lit. Chuck passa un bras autour de Charlotte, souriant alors qu'il se réveillait.

''Bonjour.'' Jenny lui sourit puis le regarda intensément.

''Quand est-ce qu'on s'est endormi ?'' Chuck haussa les épaules et passa une main sur son visage.

''Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps.'' Jenny sourit et regarda Charlotte.

''Qu'est-ce-que tu fais aujourd'hui ?'' Jenny haussa les épaules tout en essayant de ne pas trop sourire.

''Rien de prévu, peut-être un peu de shopping.'' Il hocha la tête et regarda sa montre.

''J'ai une réunion dans quelques heures, je ferais mieux de me dépêcher... passe par chez moi si tu as besoin de quoique se soit.'' Il embrassa le front de Charlotte avant de déposer un bisou sur la joue de Jenny, agitant la main en signe d'au revoir et attrapa ses chaussures. Jenny était assise, un sourire aux lèvres en pensant à lui, puis secoua la tête. Ça n'allait pas... elle était entrain de tomber amoureuse et n'était pas sûre de le vouloir.

''Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?'' Jenny, suivit de Charlotte, marchait rapidement tout en fouillant dans son sac à main.

''Urgence au travail... qu'est-ce-que vous faites aujourd'hui ?''

''On a un repas... est-ce-qu'il faut qu'on annule ?'' Jenny fit non de la tête en leur souriant.

''Non Chuck peut la surveiller. Il a dit vouloir aider.'' Elle courut dans le couloir, mit tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans un sac.

''Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?'' Rufus coupa Jenny dans son élan, cette dernière se retournant tout en haussant les épaules avant un sourire.

''Et bien, il veut passer plus de temps avec elle... c'est un bon test.'' Rufus hocha la tête et Jenny prit sa fille dans ses bras. Arrivée en bas elle demanda une voiture.

''On va où maman ?''

''On va chez Chuck, il va te surveiller pendant que je suis au travail.'' Jenny rentra dans l'Empire et se dirigea automatiquement dans le Penthouse. Elle pausa Charlotte et rentra dans l'appartement.

''Chuck ? Tu es là ?'' Elle l'entendit au téléphone et rentra dans la cuisine. Elle le vit appuyé contre le bar, parlant affaires. Il parut surpris quand il la vit, mais lui sourit tout de même, levant la main pour lui faire signa d'attendre.

''Très bien, je veux que ça soit réparé... non, je veux que se soit fait aujourd'hui. Je dois y aller.'' Il raccrocha le téléphone.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

''J'ai besoin d'une énorme faveur... il y a un problème au travail, je dois absolument y aller... tu peux la surveiller ? S'il te plaît ?'' Il parut surprit et écarquilla les yeux.

''Jenny, je sais pas comment il faut faire...''

''C'est simple, tu la nourri et tu la laisses regarder la télé.. lire un livre ou autres et ne lui donne pas d'alcool.'' Elle donna deux sacs à Chuck et embrassa Charlotte.

''Je reviens plus tard, sois sage avec Chuck.''

''Au revoir maman.'' Jenny courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur, prenant son téléphone pour appeler son travail. Chuck posa les sacs par terre, et regarda la petite fille. Dès que la porte de l'ascenseur se ferma, elle se retourna et le regarda.

''As-tu du jus de pomme ?''

''Hum... ta mère te laisses prendre du jus de pomme ?''

''Non. Et tu ne vas pas le lui dire.'' Chuck sentit un sourire arriver, il hocha la tête et prit son téléphone.

''Très bien, dans ce cas, prenons du jus de pomme.'' Elle sourit et marcha jusque dans le salon.

C'est bien après minuit quand Jenny. Elle était épuisée, elle allait dans le Penthouse. Alors qu'elle rentrait dans l'appartement, elle vit toutes les lumières éteintes. Elle ne vit ni sa fille, ni Chuck, et se dirigea alors dans la chambre de ce dernier. Elle trouva Chuck endormi, avec la tête de Charlotte sur son torse. Jenny sourit, enleva ses chaussures, et s'écroula sur le lit à côté de Chuck. Elle s'endormit avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.

''Maman !'' Jenny se réveilla et vit sa fille entrain de secouer Chuck.

''Chuckie, réveille-toi.'' Il gémit, se frotta les yeux en s'asseyant doucement. Jenny soupira en regardant le réveil, il était à peine 6 heures.

''Bonjour.'' Charlottre prit sa mère dans ses bras.

''B'jour.'' Chuck marmonna en se frottant les yeux. Il se tourna vers Jenny, et vit Charlotte qui lui lançait un regard menaçant en levant un sourcil. Il regarda, il ne pensait pas ça possible, mais il semblerait qu'il ait engendré un enfant pire que lui.

''C'est l'heure de s'habiller.'' Jenny la leva, l'habilla et le fit aller dans le salon.

''Comment elle a été ?''

''Parfaite... c'est un ange.'' Jenny sourit et mit une paire de leggins.

''Génial, elle t'aime vraiment.'' Il hocha la tête en se souvenant du regard qu'elle venait de lui lancer.

''Oui... Je pense qu'elle m'aime bien.'' Il gagnerait la confiance de Charlotte un jour ou l'autre, il en était sûr. Mais il ne pouvait pas la Chuck Basser... ça serait cruel de faire ça à un enfant. Il utiliserait son charme... et peut-être plus de jus de pomme.

''Merci encore de l'avoir gardé.'' Il hocha la tête alors qu'ils quittaient l'appartement. Il n'était pas sûr au début, mais après avoir passé la journée avec elle, il savait qu'il voulait faire parti de sa vie.

Jenny et Charlotte passèrent beaucoup de temps avec Chuck, et il devenait certain que Chuck s'attachait à Charlotte.

''Et si je lui achetais un poney ?'' Nate haussa un sourcil en regardant Chuck.

''Mec... tu es presque un étranger pour elle... tu ne peux pas lui acheter un poney.''

''Je ne suis pas un étranger, je suis son père.'' Dit-il sur la défensive en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

''Elle ne le sait pas.'' Il soupira, se penchant en arrière dans son fauteuil.

''Je peux pas y croire... elle est comme moi... en dix fois pires.'' Nate rit en sirotant son scotch et regardant Nate.

''Pourquoi tu ne bois pas aujourd'hui ?''

''Je ne vaux pas que Charlotte pense que je suis un ivrogne.'' Nate sourit en hochant la tête de surprise. Chuck avait beaucoup mûri au cours de ces dernières semaines. Depuis que Blair lui avait brisé le cœur, il semblait qu'il se protégeait, mais maintenant il commençait à ouvrir son cœur à nouveau.

''C'est bien pour toi.'' Il hocha la tête et alla sur une autre page internet.

''Et si je lui achetais un chien... ou un chat... les petites filles adorent les chats n'est-ce pas ?'' Nate hocha la tête en prenant son téléphone.

''Je vais demander à Serena.'' Chuck hocha la tête et se leva.

''Pourquoi es-tu si soucieux qu'elle t'aime ?'' Nate le regardait en même temps qu'il composait le numéro de sa fiancée.

''Parce que... c'est une chance pour moi d'avoir une vraie famille... je suis son père, j'ai besoin qu'elle m'aime.'' Nate sourit en écoutant son téléphone sonner.

''Hey mon chéri comment ça va ?'' Serena était debout sur un socle en hauteur, alors que Jenny se déplaçait autour d'elle un mètre mesureur à la main, avant de retourner à ses croquis.

''Est-ce que les petites filles aiment les chatons ? Et par petite fille, je veux dire Charlotte.'' Serena regarda Jenny et leva un sourcil.

''Quoi ?'' Serena rigola et mit le téléphone sur haut-parleur.

''Pourquoi tu as besoin de savoir si Char aime les chatons ?''

''Parce que Chuck lui achète soit un chaton soit un poney...dit à Jenny de choisir.'' Jenny ravala un sourire en roulant des yeux.

''Connaissant Char, elle préférerait le poney.''

''Jenny a dit le poney.'' dit Nate à Chuck qui attendait patiemment.

''Le poney... Elle a visiblement tes goûts Bass.'' Chuck rigola avant d'appeler toutes les écuries locales.

''Merci, je t'aime !''

''Je t'aime aussi !'' Serena raccrocha et Jenny prit d'autres mesures.

''Je suppose que tu vas devoir investir dans des leçons d'équitation.''

''Chuck peut s'en occuper s'il lui achète un poney. Ça peut être quelque chose qu'ils feraient ensemble.'' Serena hocha la tête et regarda le dessin.

''Oh Jenny, c'est magnifique.'' Elle l'enlaçant fortement, rigola et sautant partout.

''J'ai pensé que je pourrais m'occuper des robes des demoiselles d'honneur si j'ai le temps.'' Serena acquiesça.

''En parlant de ça... voudrais-tu être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?'' Jenny hocha la tête et enlaça Serena.

''Et Charlotte pourrait être la fille aux fleurs.'' Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, heureuse que Serena lui ait pardonné la façon dont elle avait agi au lycée.

''Ça me semble parfait et je suis sûre qu'elle appréciera.'' Serena s'effondra sur le lit, et prit son téléphone.

''Alors, comment va Blair ?'' Serena entendit un peu de peur dans la voix de Jenny.

''Elle est Princesse Blair de Monaco maintenant. Je suppose qu'elle va bien... Elle ne rentre pas souvent à la maison... elle est mon témoin.

''J'espère qu'elle est passée par-dessus ce qu'il s'est passé il y a six ans.''

''Et bien, la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé elle faisait un mariage heureux, je suppose que ça va aller.'' Jenny soupira et attrapa son sac à main.

''Tu veux aller chercher les tissus pour ta robe ?'' Serena sauta de son lit, acquiesça et attrapa son sac.

''Allons-y.''

* * *

><p>Blair fixait son téléphone avec colère, Gossip girl venait de poster une photo de Serena et Jenny entrain de faire du shopping dans une boutique de tissus pour robe de mariée. Elle composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie, bouillonnant de colère alors qu'elle se baladait dans le palais.<p>

''Salut B, ça va ?''

''Pourquoi Jenny Humphrey est entrain de faire du shopping avec toi ?'' Serena se figea peut-être qu'elle avait tort.

''Elle fait ma robe de mariée... et celle des demoiselles d'honneur aussi... comment l'as-tu découvert ?''

''J'ai toujours Gossip Girl là où je suis. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui.'' La nostalgie de l'air New-Yorkais commençait à se faire sentir.

''Et bien, elle va être une demoiselle d'honneur donc vous avez intérêt à bien vous entendre.'' Blair grommela, et entendit Louis entrer dans la pièce.

''Je lui ai dit que si jamais elle remettait un pied à Manhattan... je la ruinerais.''

''Ça fait six ans Blair... de plus tu es mariée maintenant... et une princesse.''

''On ne parle pas de ça ! On parle du fait qu'elle a désobéit à un ordre.''

''Calmes toi B. Tu n'es plus la reine de Constance. Tu as vingt-deux ans, agis comme tel.'' Serena raccrocha, et retourna dans la chambre où elle vit Jenny enroulé un tissu autour d'un mannequin.

''Oh, ça va être tellement beau.'' Jenny hocha la tête et entendit la porte s'ouvrit.

''Maman, je suis à la maison !'' Elle alla accueillir Charlotte et Lily qui venait de rentrer.

''On a passé une super journée au zoo.'' Charlotte avait dans ses mains un grand fourmilier en peluche, et avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

''Comment s'appelle-t-il ?'' Charlotte sourit et serra la peluche.

''Chuck.'' Jenny sourit en prenant sa fille dans les bras avant de lui embrasser le front.

''C'est très gentil de ta part.'' Charlotte hocha la tête avant de se blottir contre sa mère. Serena se sentit fondre, elle sourit à Lily.

''Bon et bien, moi je vais partir... encore merci Jenny !'' Elle fit un au revoir de la main avant de prendre l'ascenseur.

''Je pense qu'il est temps que nous cherchions un endroit pour nous deux... je ne peux pas vous envahir indéfiniment.''

''Tu ne nous envahit pas, mais si c'est que tu veux, je peux t'aider à un chercher un appartement.'' Jenny hocha la tête en faisant rebondir Charlotte sur ses genoux.

''Je veux trouver un endroit permanent. Un endroit prés de l'école.'' Lily acquiesça avec un sourire.

''Et peut-être près de Chuck.'' Jenny rougit et haussa les épaules avant de poser Charlotte par terre.

''Ouais, ça serait sympa pour elle.'' Lily lui fit un sourire complice et appela son agent immobilier.

''Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.''

Jenny venait tout juste de mettre au lit pour lui faire faire une sieste que son téléphone sonna. Elle sortit rapidement de la chambre, ferma la porte et décrocha.

''Allo ?''

''Salut Jenny.'' Elle sourit en s'asseyant au bar.

''Salut Chuck, comment ça va ?''

''Je me demandais juste ce que tu faisais aujourd'hui... si tu avais déjà des choses de prévu ?'' Jenny toujours assise au bar, sourit en regardant en direction de la chambre où sa fille dormait.

''Non, je n'ai rien de prévu... Je viens tout juste de coucher Charlotte pour qu'elle fasse une sieste.'' La porte de l'ascenseur sonna et Jenny se tourna pour savoir qui c'était.

''Parfait. Mets tes chaussures.'' Chuck sortit de l'ascenseur, raccrocha son téléphone et sourit à Jenny.

''Ça marche, donnes moi deux minutes.'' Elle courut dans le couloir, vérifia ses cheveux et son maquillage avant d'attraper ses talons.

''Lily, je sors avec Chuck, tu veux bien garder Char ?''

''Bien sûr ma puce, amusez-vous bien !'' Alors qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur Jenny regarda Chuck.

''Où va-t-on ?''

''C'est une surprise'' Il montèrent dans la voiture qui les conduisit à quelques pâtés de maisons de là. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'Empire, Chuck ouvrit la portière.

''Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?'' Il la fit taire puis lui prit la main et la conduisit à l'intérieur.

''J'ai cru entendre que tu cherchais un appartement...'' Il rentrèrent dans l'appartement situé à l'étage en dessous du Penthouse.

''Chuck, je ne peux pas me le permettre... Je veux dire, c'est l'Empire !'' Il rit, ouvrit la porte et attendit qu'elle le rejoigne.

''Je sais. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te l'offrir.'' Elle s'étrangla, et regarda l'appartement.

''Chuck, je ne peux pas accepter c'est... beaucoup trop.'' Il secoua la tête et ferma la tête.

''Non ça ne l'est pas. Tu es la mère de ma fille et je n'ai pas été là pour toi durant les cinq premières années de sa vie... J'ai prévu de me rattraper.'' Jenny se retourna avec un sourire.

''En vivant juste au-dessus de nous ?'' Il hocha la tête, rigola en allant se mettre devant la fenêtre.

''Exactement. Je veux qu'elle sache qui je suis... que je suis là pour elle...que je l'aime.'' Jenny lui sourit.

''Je ne peux pas y croire.''

''Il y a assez de place pour que tu es une chambre où tu pourrais faire des vêtements, et pour que Charlotte est sa chambre à elle...'' Jenny marcha doucement vers lui et l'enlaça timidement.

''Merci Chuck.'' Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Il hocha la tête, se rapprocha doucement, il n'était pas de pourquoi il faisait cela, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jenny pour la première fois depuis qu'il lui avait pris sa virginité. Jenny répondit à son baiser, faisant courir ses mains le long des bras de Chuck. Ils se reculèrent, tous les deux avec de grands yeux.

''Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû...'' Il prit une grande respiration et s'écarta, Jenny lui sourit avant de lui tourner le dos.

''Nous n'aurions tous les deux pas dût.'' Elle croisa ses bras, bien déterminé à ne pas se laisser avoir par ses sentiments une nouvelle fois.

''Hum... j'ai appris que tu as acheté un poney à Char ?'' Chuck rigola, content que le sujet change.

''Oui, je l'ai fait... j'espérais pouvoir la garder avec moi demain, si ça te va ?'' Jenny hocha la tête, les joues toujours rouges du baiser échangé précédemment.

''Ce serait génial Chuck... merci.'' Il sourit et l'étudia attentivement. Son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'il la regardait, elle était vraiment belle, il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt.

''Enfaîte il faut que je commence à travailler sur la robe de Serena... tu veux passer pour voir Char ?'' Il acquiesça alors qu'il descendait avec elle pour rejoindre la voiture.

''Voilà tes clefs.'' Jenny lui sourit avant de prendre une grande respiration.

''J'ai su pour Blair... Je sais que c'était il y a quelques années, mais je suis désolée.'' Il haussa les épaules en lui souriant.

''Je suis heureux maintenant... tout comme elle.'' Jenny sourit, lui prit la main et la lui serra.

* * *

><p>''Ça doit être parfait !'' Hurla Blair à sa femme de chambre qui sursauta en baissant la tête.<p>

''J'ai besoin de Dorotta !'' Elle tapa du pied, arpentant la pièce avec colère en voyant la femme de chambre emballer ses affaires.

''Ne les froissez pas !'' La femme de chambre hocha la tête, lissa la robe.

''Chérie, tu es sûre que tu dois partir aussi longtemps ?'' Louis passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme en souriant.

''Je le dois amour, Serena prépare son mariage, et en tant que témoin je me dois de l'aider.'' Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa.

''Cela n'a rien à voir avec Chuck Bass ?'' Blair fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête en riant.

''Pas du tout. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.'' Il sourit à nouveau, et lui fit un bisou dans le cou.

''Parfait. Passe un bon vol et profite de ton voyage.'' Blair lui sourit, en tapant un message sur son téléphone.

''C'est prévu.'' Elle appuya sur le bouton d'envoi de son téléphone, souriant à son mari, attrapant son sac et descendit de la voiture.

* * *

><p><strong>NT : Laissez des reviews. XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appatient malheureusement, ni l'histoire, ni Gossip Girl**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

''On a un problème !'' Serena et Nate venaient de rentrer en courant dans l'appartement, ils virent Jenny et Chuck par terre avec Charlotte.

''Quoi ?''

''Euh Chuck c'est à propos de l'Empire...'' Serena jeta un regard à Nate allant s'asseoir à côté de Jenny alors que Chuck se leva. Les deux amis s'éloignèrent des trois filles.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Nathaniel ? Si c'était important ils m'auraient appelé...''

''C'est Blair.'' Chuck se figea alors que son cœur se serra à l'entente de ce nom.

''Quoi ?'' Nate hocha la tête, regardant Jenny par-dessus l'épaule de Chuck.

''Elle est en chemin... elle a vu sur Gossip Girl que Jenny était de retour et elle a prévu de lui gâcher la vie comme elle l'avait promis...''Chuck la maudit, et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

''Nous avons qu'une seule chance pour l'arrêter.''

''Je peux la tenir à l'écart pendant un peu de temps avec l'aide de Serena... mais faut préparer un plan Chuck. Tu vas avoir besoin d'aider cette fois.'' Chuck hocha la tête et prit son téléphone.

''Jenny je dois y aller... le devoir m'appelle.''Elle acquiesça lui faisant au revoir de la main alors que Charlotte courra vers lui.

''Au revoir Chuck.'' Il s'agenouilla et lui fit un bisou sur la joue, elle sourit et courut rejoindre sa mère en rigolant.

Chuck attendit d'être dans la limousine avant d'aller voir sur Gossip Girl à quelle heure Blair était supposée arriver.

''JFK.'' Il avait demandé au conducteur de faire un signe à la jeune femme quand elle arriverait au niveau de la voiture. Quand Blair vit la limousine elle se dirigea vers cette dernière, un sourire aux lèvres.

''N'abimez pas mes bagages.'' Le conducteur lui ouvrit la portière et elle monta à l'intérieur, se figeant en voyant Chuck dans la limousine.

''Que fais-tu ici ?'' Il tendit la main et verrouilla la portière avant qu'elle ne sorte de la voiture.

''Il faut qu'on parle.'' Blair le défia du regard.

''Je ne crois pas.''

''Laisse Jenny tranquille.'' Elle rigola en roulant des yeux avant d'étudier le jeune homme.

''Sérieusement ? Toi aussi ? C'est pour ça que ton conducteur m'a attiré dans ta limousine ?'' Il s'avança et s'assit à côté d'elle.

''Blair... je n'étais plus heureux depuis le moment où tu es parti... mais maintenant Jenny me rend heureux.'' Elle plissa les yeux et le fusilla du regard.

''Elle ne pourra jamais te rendre aussi heureux que moi.''

''Elle le fait déjà.'' Blair accepta le défi.

''Je peux te montrer que je lui suis supérieure.'' Dit-elle en se penchant en avant et jouant avec le col de la chemise de Chuck.

''Je n'ai pas envie.'' Elle retomba dans son siège, le fusillant avec des larmes dans les yeux.

''Je t'aime toujours Chuck... tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? Tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis partie... tu ne pouvais pas me pardonner.''

''Tu m'as trompé alors que l'on était fiancé. Il était évident que je ne te pardonnerais pas. Tu es un mauvais investissement.'' Elle sentit son sang bouillir et essuya les larmes qui venaient de couler.

''Garde un œil sur ta précieuse Jenny, parce qu'avant le mariage je l'aurais détruit.'' Elle sortit de la limousine pour regagner son hôtel. Ça ne c'était pas passé comme il le voulait. Il appela Nate.

''Elle est encore plus énervée qu'avant.''

''Je vais envoyer Serena.''

''Merci'' Nate raccrocha, se tourna doucement regardant Serena.

''Et bien ?'' Nate secoua la tête, Serena prit son téléphone et s'excusa auprès de Jenny et Charlotte.

''C'est mon tour je suppose ?'' Nate acquiesça, l'embrassa avant de rejoindre Jenny et Charlotte.

''Je dois y aller Jen, je reviens plus tard.'' Elle partit rapidement, appela Blair pour lui dire qu'elle arrivait. Elle envoya un SMS à Chuck pour lui dire d'appeler Dan.

''Hey !'' Blair se leva et enlaça son amie.

''Tu es magnifique ! Laisse-moi voir la bague !'' Serena lui montra sans réellement sourire alors que Blair la faisait rentrer.

''J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller faire les boutiques.'' Serena haussa les épaules.

''Blair, pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

''Parce que tu as besoin de mon aide ! On a un mariage à préparer !'' Serena hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir.

''Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec Jenny ?''

''Non ! Ne dis pas son nom devant moi !'' Blair était encore vrai d'apprendre que Chuck appréciait la blonde.

''Donc c'est en rapport avec elle ?'' Blair soupira avant de sourire à Serena et de secouer la tête.

''Je lui ai dit de rester loin de Manhattan. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle incapable d'obéir.'' Serena ne voulait pas lui dire mais ça sortit de sa bouche sous le coup de la colère.

''C'est une mère maintenant Blair. Ne joue pas avec elle !'' Blair se figea, et regarda Serena.

''Une mère ?'' Serena se maudit et regarda par terre.

''Quel âge a l'enfant ?'' Serena s'étrangla jouant avec son téléphone.

''Je ne sais pas... cinq ans peut-être...'' Blair prit une profonde respiration, serrant les dents.

''Qui est le père ?'' Serena ne voulait pas regarder Blair dans les yeux ou même lui répondre, et Blair essayait de ne pas élever la voix.

''Qui est le père ?'' Hurla-t-elle et Serena sursauta.

''Chuck.'' Blair hocha la tête avant de prendre son téléphone.

''Blair, je te préviens.'' Serena se leva et domina Blair.

''Excuses-moi ?''

''J'ai dit : je te préviens. Si tu fais quoique ce soit pour blesser Jenny, Chuck ou leur fille... tu n'es plus la bienvenue à mon mariage, et nous ne sommes plus amies.'' Blair cligna des yeux.

''Serena, tu ne penses pas que tu y vas un peu fort ? Penses à tout ce qu'elle t'a fait !''

''Tu sais très bien que ça n'a rien à voir avec Jenny. Tout ça c'est en rapport avec Chuck et le fait que tu l'aimes encore. Tu es mariée Blair. A un Prince qui t'aime plus que tout. Tu as brisé le cœur de Chuck une fois et je ne te laisse pas le lui briser à nouveau. Et Jenny est une mère. Ce n'est plus le lycée, c'est la vraie vie. Reste loin d'eux.'' Serena récupéra son sac à main et sortit en claquant la porte, Blair quant à elle était debout et ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire.

* * *

><p>Jenny sortit des jeans de son placard, choisit un haut sympa avant d'aller voir Chuck.<p>

''Maman !'' Jenny regarda sa fille.

''Coucou ma puce. Alors, qu'est-ce que maman devrait porter ce soir ?'' Charlotte regarda sa mère, fronça les sourcils.

''Tu vas à un rendez-vous amoureux ?'' Jenny rougit avant de rire.

''Non... Je vais juste aller choisir la couleur des murs de notre nouvel appartement.''

''Celui que Chuck t'a donné.'' Jenny roula des yeux, posa sa fille sur le lit avant de lui montrer un débardeur

''Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-là ?'' Charlotte grimaça et secoua la tête.

''Non.'' Jenny reposa le débardeur avant d'en sortir un autre.

''Non.'' Jenny sourit et continua à fouiller dans son placard, jusqu'à ce que Charlotte choisisse une simple chemisette blanche.

''Très bien.'' Elle mit la chemisette, s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval.

''Maman ?''

''Oui ma chérie ?'' Charlotte, allongée sur le lit, regarda attentivement sa mère avant de se lever et d'aller chercher une photo dans le placard.

''Chuck est mon père c'est ça ?'' Jenny se figea puis regarda sa fille les yeux écarquillés.

''Quoi ?''

''Il ne l'est pas ?'' Jenny sentit son cœur s'accélérer, avec Chuck, ils avaient décidé de ne pas le dire à Charlotte... en tout cas, pas tant qu'ils ne la pensaient pas prête.

''Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?''

''Il ressemble au monsieur de la photo... et des fois, quand il croit que je dors, il dit qu'il m'aime.'' Jenny sourit et alla lui faire un bisou sur le front.

''Oui ma chérie... c'est ton père.''

''Est-ce que tu vas l'épouser ?'' Jenny rigola doucement.

''Je ne sais pas... On est juste ami.''

''Je suis fière qu'il soit mon papa. Ne lui dit pas, mais je l'aime aussi.'' Jenny hocha la tête et fit un câlin à sa fille.

''Je le sais ma puce...'' Elle sourit et prit son téléphone et son sac à main avant de se diriger vers la porte.

''Est-ce que tu aimes Chuck toi aussi ?'' Charlotte hocha la tête avant de faire un signe d'au revoir de la main à sa mère, pour ensuit courir voir ses grands-parents. Jenny marmonna en se souvenant des mots utilisés par sa fille, _mariage... amour... _qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Bien sûr elle a toujours aimé Chuck parce qu'il lui a donné Charlotte, mais il est et restera toujours _Chuck Bass_. Un homme qui brise des cœurs sans pitié, voleur de virginité, et un homme d'affaire. Jenny soupira avant de poser la tête contre la fenêtre de la voiture. Quand la voiture s'arrêta, elle en sortit et se dirigea vers le Penthouse. Elle sortit doucement de l'ascenseur, bien décidé à dire à Chuck ce que Charlotte venait de lui dire pour voir ce qu'il en pensait.

Alors qu'elle arriva dans le salon elle se figea, Blair Waldorf était sur le canapé, se tenant à Chuck en l'embrassant, ses vêtements jetés çà et là par terre. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de haleter, Blair s'écarta de Chuck, et fit un sourire à Jenny.

''Oh, salut Little J. Alors comme ça tu es de retour ?'' Les yeux de Chuck étaient écarquillés alors que Jenny se tourna vers lui.

''Je vais juste... Je vais partir...'' Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et Chuck poussa Blair loin de lui.

''Jenny attend !'' Elle courut dans l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton commandant la fermeture des portes alors que Chuck essayait de l'attraper. Jenny le fixa, les larmes coulants le long de ses joues, alors que les portes se fermaient. Il jura et appela l'accueil.

''Jenny Humphrey ne doit pas quitter cet immeuble.'' Jenny marchait rapidement dans le hall, mais un homme de la sécurité l'arrêta.

''J'ai l'ordre de vous faire rester dans le bâtiment.

''Quoi ?'' Il lui attrapa le bras, elle cria tout en se débattant.

''Lâchez-moi !''

''Des renforts sont demandés !'' Un second homme arriva et l'attrapa, les clients regardaient Jenny, alors que la sécurité l'amenait dans une salle à part.

''Lâchez-moi !'' Elle réussit à s'éloigner, et les fixa.

''Appelez Chuck Bass immédiatement.''

''Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.'' Chuck venait de rentrer dans la pièce, tout en lissant sa cravate il fit signe aux hommes de les laisser.

''Il faut qu'on parle.''

''Non, il ne le faut pas.'' Elle voulut le contourner mais il l'arrêta.

''Elle était là quand je suis rentré, ses vêtements partout sur le parquet, et elle m'a presque attaqué...'' Jenny hocha la tête et mordit ses lèvres.

''Donc tu ne savais pas qu'elle était de retour ?'' Il regarda ailleurs et elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

''Chuck... dis-moi que tu ne savais pas qu'elle était de retour et que tu ne l'as pas vu et tout ira bien.'' Il regarda de nouveau ailleurs, son cœur se brisa.

''Je ne peux pas Jen.'' Elle hocha la tête, se redressa et haussa les épaules.

''Alors laisses-moi partir.''

''Qu'en est-il de Charlotte ?'' Jenny soupira, souhaitant de jamais être rentré à la maison.

''C'est toujours ta fille...'' Elle passa devant lui avant de rejoindre sa voiture et de rentrer à l'appartement.

* * *

><p>''Est-ce que ça va ma puce ?'' Jenny hocha la tête, essuyant ses larmes et elle se dirigea vers le salon.<p>

''Maman ?'' Charlotte voulut lui sauter dans les bras mais Jenny l'arrêta de la main.

''Pas maintenant chérie d'accord ? Maman a besoin d'être seule quelques minutes.'' Charlotte regarda sa mère partir, pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, avec un air triste sur son joli minois. Jenny su au moment où la première larme s'écrasa sur le carrelage qu'elle était amoureuse de Chuck Bass, et que ce dernier venait de lui briser le cœur pour la seconde fois.

* * *

><p><strong>NT : ça y est on avance dans l'histoire, le retour de Blair, Charlotte sait que Chuck est son père, Jenny qui se rend compte de ses sentiments pour Chuck. C'est mon chapitre préféré pour le moment. Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?**

**N/A : Laissez des reviews et dites-moi si vous aimez.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Gossip Girl appartient à la merveilleuse Cecily Von Ziegesar et aux scénaristes qui ont fait vivre les personnages. Quant à cette fabuleuse histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice:)**

**N/T : Désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps à mettre traduire ce chapitre. Pas mal de choses se sont passés chez moi récemment et je n'avais pas le temps de traduire. Mais ça devrait aller à partir de maintenant.**

**Chapitre 6 : **

Jenny prit un long bain, se glissa dans une paire de leggins et un haut fluide, elle attacha ses cheveux mouillés en chignon et elle alla jusqu'au salon.

''Prête pour aller au lit ?'' Charlotte hocha la tête.

''Je t'aime maman.'' Jenny sourit, des larmes dans les yeux.

''Je t'aime aussi.'' Elle nicha sa tête dans le coup de sa fille, et attendit qu'elle s'endorme avant de se faufiler hors de la chambre. Rufus et Lily étaient allés se coucher, elle était donc la seule réveillée. Elle attrapa une bouteille de vin, se servit un verre et s'assit dans le salon en regardant tristement par la fenêtre. De l'autre côté de la ville à l'Empire, Chuck était assis, un verre de scotch à la main, sur le balcon du Penthouse, le vent lui soufflant dans les cheveux. Il n'était pas sûr de comment il avait tout foutu en l'air de façon si monumentale, mais il savait qu'il devait tenir Blair éloignée de Jenny et Charlotte.

Pour oublier Chuck Jenny s'enferma dans sa chambre, et travailla jour et nuit sur la robe de mariée de Serena. Cela faisait plusieurs mois depuis qu'ils avaient parlé de l'incident et elle l'avait à peine vu depuis. Il venait chercher Charlotte, lui disait à quelle heure ils seraient de retour, et partait. Ce qui était encore pire pour Jenny, c'était que Charlotte n'arrêtait pas de la supplier de venir avec eux. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert que Chuck était son père, elle voulait voir ses parents se marier.

''Je suis là pour mon essayage !'' Serena se précipita à l'intérieur de l'appartement, enlaça Jenny et lui prit son thé des mains pour le poser sur la table.

''Merci !'' Elle souriait, regardant le mannequin recouvert d'un drap.

''Ferme les yeux !'' Serena fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé, elle leva les bras pour que Jenny lui mette la robe. Cette dernière était sans manche, serrée à la taille, avec une jupe qui partait des hanches de Serena jusqu'à ses pieds en s'évasant progressivement. La traîne était petite mais élégante avec des motifs argent au niveau du dos et de la jupe. Il y avait une petite ceinture autour de la taille ce qui rendait le tout parfait. Elle mit le voile de dentelle qu'elle avait fait sur la tête de Serena avant de la mettre devant trois miroirs.

''Okay... J'espère que tu vas aimer !'' Serena ouvrit les yeux et manqua d'air en voyant la robe. Elle lui allait comme un gant et était magnifique.

''Jenny... c'est... magnifique.'' Elle enlaça la jeune fille des larmes dans les yeux, rigolant et sautant de joie.

''Tu m'aideras à choisir ma coiffure et mes chaussures ?'' Jenny acquiesça, sautillant avec elle.

''Bon, je pense que l'ourlet est bien... peux-tu marcher sans problème ?'' Serena hocha la tête et marcha de long en large.

''Je ne peux pas croire que je vais me marier dans un mois !'' Jenny rit et hocha la tête, elle devait toujours faire les robes des demoiselles d'honneur.

''Je dois toujours finir la robe de Blair...'' Serena hocha la tête en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

''Ne parlons pas de ça.'' Jenny hocha la tête et aida Serena à retirer sa robe.

''Okay, la robe reste ici pour que Nate ne la voit pas.'' Serena sourit et regarda les autres mannequins.

''Oh mon Dieu, je les adore... Je peux pas croire que tu es fait tous ça !'' Jenny rigola à nouveau haussant les épaules.

''J'espère que Blair ne m'arrachera pas la tête lors des essayages.'' Serena soupira et enlaça la jeune fille.

''Je ne sais pas si elle sera au mariage... Je suis plutôt en colère contre elle.'' Jenny haussa les épaules, recula de quelques pas avant d'étudier la robe de Serena.

''Je vois, et si on oubliait tout ça et qu'on allait te trouver des chaussures d'enfer pour aller avec ta robe ?'' Serena hocha la tête l'enlaçant à nouveau avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

''Charlotte, tu viens faire du shopping avec maman ?''

''Je vais voir mon poney avec papa.'' Jenny se figea, regarda sa fille alors que cette dernière lui souriait.

''Comment viens-tu de l'appeler ?''

''Papa... c'est ce qu'il est. Il a dit qu'il était d'accord pour que je l'appelle comme ça.'' Jenny hocha la tête et déglutit.

''Oui... Tu as raison. Et bien viens, on te déposera c'est papa avant d'aller faire du shopping.'' Charlotte hocha la tête et attrapa son petit manteau avant de rentrer dans l'ascenseur. Jenny était silencieuse alors qu'elles se dirigeaient chez Chuck et Charlotte n'arrêtait pas de dire à quel point il était incroyable. Jenny ne pouvait se résoudre à parler et hochait juste la tête en guise de réponse.

''Tu viendras avec nous aujourd'hui ? Pour voir mon poney ?'' Jenny soupira et regarda Serena.

''Va avec eux... on pourra aller acheter les chaussures ce week-end.'' Jenny hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire de remerciement.

''Merci... et essaye de parler à Blair pour moi ?'' Serena hocha la tête et fit un bisou d'au revoir à Charlotte alors que la mère et la fille se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur.

''Tu vas adorer mon poney ! Parfois Papa monte sur son cheval pendant que je suis sur mon poney ! Tu veux monter aussi ?''

''Peut-être mon cœur.'' Elle sortit de l'ascenseur, elle n'avait pas été ici depuis des mois. Elle avait refusé de déménager dans l'appartement que lui avait offert, pour elle c'était comme accepter de l'argent sale. Elle entra doucement dans le Penthouse, le sac contenant les affaires d'équitation de Charlotte à la main.

''Ok, va te changer ma chérie.'' Charlotte courut, Jenny regarda autour d'elle, il y avait eu du changement. Chuck avait retiré tout ce qui semblait être dangereux pour Charlotte. Elle sourit légèrement en marchant dans l'appartement.

''Chuck ? Tu es là ?''

''Jenny ?'' Il sortit rapidement de ses pensées au son de la voix. Il la vit debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, dans la cuisine.

''Salut.'' Il sourit, heureux d'enfin la voir.

''Est-ce que Charlotte est entrain de se changer ? J'ai promis de monter avec elle aujourd'hui.'' Jenny sourit et hocha la tête avant de faire un pas en avant.

''Depuis quand elle t'appelle papa ?'' Chuck haussa les épaules, et entendit la gêne dans sa voix.

''Presque depuis aussi longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas parlé...'' Elle hocha la tête et réfléchit.

''Comment va Blair ?'' Il soupira en baissant les yeux.

''Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis...'' Elle hocha la tête, se sentant un peu heureuse face à ces mots.

''Tu veux monter avec nous aujourd'hui ? J'ai des bottes et des pantalons qui appartenaient à ma mère...'' Jenny était nerveuse.

''Je ne sais pas...''

''Allez maman, monte avec nous !'' Charlotte courut dans la cuisine, bombe à la main. Un énorme sourit apparu sur le visage de Chuck.

''Ça c'est ma fille !'' Il écarta les bras et elle sauta, il la rattrapa en rigolant elle lui fit un bisou. Jenny les regarda, ils avaient l'air si heureux.

''S'il te plaît maman ? Elle soupira, Charlotte ressemblait vraiment à son père, quand elle faisait cette moue il était impossible de lui dire non.

''Tu peux monter avec moi, sur mon cheval, si tu veux.'' Intervient Chuck, Jenny céda et alla se changer.

''J'ai peur.'' Chuck sourit alors qu'il portait toujours Charlotte et rentra dans l'ascenseur.

''Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.'' Elle espéra qu'il puisse tenir sa promesse alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture.

''Bon... maintenant montes.'' Jenny regarda le cheval, alors que sa fille était déjà sur son poney.

''Chuck... Je peux pas monter...'' Il rit soulevant la jambe de la jeune femme.

''Aller, balance juste ta jambe de l'autre côté.'' Elle fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé, ses jambes tremblaient alors qu'il ajustait les étriers.

''Bon maintenant tiens les rênes.'' Elle déglutit, et les prit comme il le lui avait montré.

''Tu as dit que tu monterais avec moi.''

''Je vais le faire, je veux juste que tu t'habitues avant.'' Elle secoua la tête, ses jambes tremblaient alors qu'elle était assise sur le cheval.

''Montes là-dessus Chuck !'' Il rit, monta sur le cheval et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Jenny.

''Tu diriges.'' Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation, il rit et prit les mains de Jenny dans les siennes. Il laissa le cheval aller où il voulait, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas rentrer dans Charlotte ou la gêner.

''Ce n'est pas si mal n'est-ce pas ?'' Jenny haussa les épaules et déglutit quand le cheval changea de direction.

''Je pense que je peux descendre.''

''Ne sois pas une mauviette.'' Elle soupira et il lui lâcha les mains, il lui massa les épaules alors qu'il utilisait ses jambes pour diriger le cheval.

''Ça va aller. Je suis là.'' Elle hocha la tête et se détendit dans ses bras pendant qu'ils faisaient le tour du manège. Chuck arrêta le cheval et descendit.

''Chuck qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

''Je te donne ta première leçon.'' Jenny déglutit, hocha la tête, et s'accrocha aux rênes. Chuck marchait à côté d'elle.

''Bien, maintenant tournes.'' Il guida sa main et elle rit tout en s'exécutant, et lui sourit.

''Maman regarde !'' Jenny fit un signe à sa fille qui avait un moniteur rien que pour elle. Elle jeta un regard à côté de sa fille pour voir des cheveux bruns sur un cheval arriver vers les prés.

''Désolé c'est une leçon privée.'' Dit Chuck mais la femme l'ignora et guida son cheval vers Jenny.

''Blair...'' Elle reconnut la jeune femme quand cette dernière passa à côté d'elle, son cheval se rua et secoua la tête de colère. Chuck se recula pour éviter de se faire piétiner et Jenny renforça sa prise sur les rênes.

''Chuck... Chuck qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?'' On entendait dans sa voix qu'elle était effrayée, et les oreilles du cheval se rabattirent alors que Blair galopait vers Jenny, l'évitant à la dernière seconde. Le cheval de Jenny se cabra avant de partir au galop.

''Maman !''Hurla Charlotte, le moniteur prit les rênes du poney et mit la petite à l'écart. Jenny tremblait sur son cheval et Blair galopa vers la porte de sortie en la laissant ouverte.

''Blair !'' Chuck la reconnu à son tour, elle lui sourit et lui fit un geste de la main.

''Chuck !'' Il ferma la porte derrière Blair et courut vers Jenny

''Jenny !'' Elle sentait les larmes lui brûler les yeux alors qu'elle se tenait aux rênes.

''Jenny tu dois sauter !'' Il verrouilla une autre sortie avant de se mettre à côté de Jenny.

''Sautes !'' Jenny hurla alors qu'elle sauta du cheval pour atterri dans les bras de Chuck. Tous deux tombèrent dans l'herbe avant de dévaler une colline. Ils restèrent allongés par terre pendant plusieurs minutes, Chuck la serrait dans ses bras alors qu'elle tremblait.

''Ça va ? Tu es blessé ?'' Il regarda sous tous les angles en voyant les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

''Tu m'as rattrapé.'' Il hocha la tête, la remettant doucement sur ses pieds puis remit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son derrière.

''Je t'ai dit que je le ferais.'' Il essuya les larmes de la jeune femme lui donnant un petit sourire, alors qu'elle se blottit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

''Merci Chuck.'' Il hocha la tête, la serrant fort, il vit Blair en haut de la passerelle. Il secoua la tête de dégoût en serrant Jenny encore plus fort.

''Je pense que ça ira pour aujourd'hui.'' Jenny hocha la tête, il garda son bras autour de Jenny alors qu'ils marchaient vers les écuries.

''Je te retrouve dans la limousine d'accord ?'' Elle hocha la tête, lui fit un sourire et se dirigea vers la voiture.

''Dis au revoir à ton poney.'' Charlotte hocha la tête, et lui fit un bisou sur le nez avant d'aller vers la voiture. La mère et la fille rentrèrent dans la voiture et attendirent Chuck. Jenny regarda la fenêtre et vit Chuck hurler sur Blair. Elle soupira, enlaça Charlotte et lui fit un baiser sur le front.

''Est-ce que papa est en colère après cette fille qui a essayé de te faire du mal ?''Jenny haussa les épaules souhaitant que sa fille soit moins observatrice.

''Je ne sais pas ma puce, mais ne le lui demandons pas.'' Charlotte hocha la tête et sourit. Jenny remarqua que Chuck venait vers la voiture, la mâchoire serrée. Il s'arrêta devant la portière, et prit une profonde inspiration avant de l'ouvrir.

''Tu viens manges avec moi ce soir ?'' Jenny hocha la tête, et sourit à Chuck alors qu'il fermait la portière.

''J'adorerais.'' Elle sourit en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Chuck alors que la voiture démarrait. Chuck sourit, lui embrassa le sommet de la tête et enroula ses doigts autour de ceux de la jeune femme.

Ils déposèrent Charlotte et Jenny prit des vêtements de rechange, elle avait prévu de se préparer chez Chuck.

''Merci de me la garder.'' Lily hocha la tête, sourit alors que les deux parents partaient.

''Laisse-moi juste prendre une douche et après on peut y aller.'' Chuck acquiesça et la regarda rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle était dos à la paroi de verre, elle se dévêtit lentement révélant un corps svelte. Chuck la regardait, les yeux écarquillés, alors qu'elle rentra dans la salle de bain et ferma doucement la porte. Il déglutit et prit de profondes respirations pendant quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain réservée aux invités. Une fois qu'il eut fini sa douche il traversa l'appartement, avec pour seul vêtement, une serviette entourant ses hanches, et frappa doucement à la porte de sa chambre.

''Entre !'' Il rentra alors que Jenny finissait de mettre une robe légère qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Elle se retourna, et rougit alors qu'elle rentra dans Chuck.

''Désolée ! Je vais... juste de laisser de l'espace...'' Elle se glissa hors de la chambre, se prit la tête entre les mains et prit une profonde inspiration avant de marcher vers la cuisine. Chuck sourit et s'habilla lentement avant de la rejoindre.

''Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ce soir ?'' Il vit Jenny debout dans la cuisine, en lui donnant un faible sourire.

''Je suis désolée mais je ne me sens pas très bien...'' Elle ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux, il se rapprocha d'elle.

''Quel est le problème ?'' Elle secoua la tête, et détourna le regard.

''Blair m'a appelé.'' Il se raidit. ''Je devrais y aller...''

''Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?'' Il lui prit le bras, et la regarda doucement.

''Chuck... on est des parents maintenant... on ne peut pas continuer à jouer à ses eux parce qu'on ne sera pas les seuls à finir blesser. Charlotte le sera.'' Elle se détacha de lui, et sortit de la cuisine rapidement.

''Ce n'est pas un jeu Jenny !'' Elle se figea, elle voulait tellement le croire.

''Comment je pourrais savoir que tu ne me mens pas ?'' Il la rejoignit doucement, prit son visage dans ses mains.

''Parce que toi et Charlotte êtes ma vie et je ne ferais rien qui pourrait détruire ça.'' Jenny hocha la tête et se mordit les lèvres.

''Alors elle a menti ?'' Il souleva un sourcil, la regardant avec attention.

''Elle a appelé, et m'a parlé de Jack... et l'Empire.'' Chuck se figea, ses mains glissèrent du visage de Jenny.

''Jenny...'' Elle secoua la tête et lui sourit à travers ses larmes.

''Ça va. Ne t'inquiètes pas. On fera toujours partit de la vie de l'autre... pas de cette façon c'est tout.'' Elle posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, se penchant en avant et lui embrassa l'autre joue. Elle lui fit au revoir de la main alors qu'elle rentrait dans l'ascenseur.

''A la prochain Chuck.'' Il la suivit des yeux, son cœur se brisa alors que les portes se fermaient. Il savait que Blair Waldorf serait à jamais son premier amour, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle l'empêcherait d'être heureux. Il lui envoya un message lui demanda de le retrouver à l'Empire pour une soirée, alla se changer et lissa ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

**N/T : Alors ce chapitre ? Blair qui gâche tout encore une fois ! Qu'est-ce que Chuck va faire maintenant ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient comme d'habitude :)**

**N/T : Petite note avant de commencer la lecture. Déjà premièrement je voudrais m'excuser du délai entre les publications, mais je viens de déménager en Australie pour être jeune fille au pair alors j'ai pas trop le temps d'être sur le PC et j'avoue que je pourrais faire ça le soir, mais le soir je skype avec ma famille...**

**Mais promis, je vais tout faire pour vous mettre les chapitres le plus tôt possible. J'espère pouvoir poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais je ne vous promets pas d'être ponctuelle à chaque, mais je vais essayer.**

**En tout cas, je dédis ce chapitre à **Ai-san1994** qui attendait ce chapitre avec impatiente !**

**Chapitre 6 :**

''Chuck m'a envoyé un texto ! Il veut me voir !'' Dit-elle joyeusement alors que Serena fouillait dans son placard.

''Probablement pour t'étrangler à cause de ce que tu as fait à Jenny tout à l'heure.'' Blair haussa les épaules, ne semblant même pas se soucier de ce que son amie avait dit, et elle prit une robe pourpre foncé.

''Elle n'a jamais fait partie de ce monde. Elle aurait dû m'écouter il y a de cela des années.'' Elle glissa dans la robe avant de virevolter heureuse en riant.

''Qu'en est-il de Louis ? Tu es mariée Blair... tu ne peux pas faire ça à nouveau.'' Blair roula les yeux en prenant des chaussures.

''Tu prends le mariage si sérieusement...attends que Nate s'ennuie de toi... tu auras besoin de faire certaines choses pour pimenter vos nuits et à ce moment tu viendras ramper vers moi.'' Elle attrapa sa veste et couru à toute vitesse vers la porte en riant. Serena soupira, elle se leva lentement et composa le numéro de Nate.

''Bébé, nous avons un problème... Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Blair est hors de contrôle.

Nate raccrocha son téléphone. Il soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

* * *

><p>''Jenny ?'' Elle lui sourit alors que Charlotte lui sauta dans les bras.<p>

''Maman !'' Jenny se mit à rire, elle la fit sauter dans ses bras avant de lui embrasser la joue.

''Comment Oncle Nate va ?'' Nate sourit tout comme Rufus et Lily.

''Elle est parfaite Jen... est-ce que hum... est-ce que je peux te parler ?'' Jenny hocha la tête, posa Charlotte par terre et commença à marcher vers l'entrée.

''Est-ce que tout va bien ?'' Il hocha la tête, rentra dans la chambre de la jeune femme et ferma la porte.

''Blair et Chuck se voient ce soir... Jenny je sais que tu tiens à lui et peu importe ce qu'elle t'a dit... Chuck a changé depuis. Elle lui a brisé le cœur... on ne peut pas la laisser faire à nouveau.'' Jenny vit Nate froncer les sourcils.

''Chuck peut faire ce qu'il veut... nous ne sommes pas ensemble Nate.''

''Mais tu l'aimes. Tu m'as aimé au lycée... Je sais à quoi tu ressembles quand tu es amoureuse, c'est écrit sur ton visage.'' Jenny se figea et se tourna pour le regarder.

''Je ne veux pas finir blessé à nouveau.'' Il fit un pas en avant et mit ses mains sur les épaules de Jenny.

''Chuck non plus... on doit faire ça pour lui... pour notre ami.'' Les yeux de Jenny étaient remplis de larmes, elle soupira appuyée sur la porte du placard.

''C'est la seule fois, je ne veux pas que Charlotte sache ce que ce monde est réellement.'' Nate sourit en serrant ses épaules.

''Serena et moi viendrons te chercher dans une heure.''

''Non... Je vous retrouve là-bas.''

''L'Empire.'' Elle acquiesça alors qu'il partait. Jenny prit son téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro.

''Jenny ? Quoi de neuf ?''

''Eric... J'ai besoin de ton aide dès que possible.''

* * *

><p>Chuck descendit dans le hall lentement, passa à la soirée et faisant des rondes. Blair allait bientôt arriver, elle lui avait envoyé un message il a de cela vingt minutes lui disant qu'elle partait de chez elle. La seule chose qu'il avait à faire c'était d'attendre.<p>

Il la vit avant qu'elle ne le voit, il remarqua la robe pourpre qui lui moulait les hanches. Il déglutit en essayant de se rappeler que cette femme n'était pas celle qu'il avait aimée... elle était le diable maintenant.

''Salut mec !'' Nate tapa l'épaule de Chuck qui sursauta avant de se tourner.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?''

''Je te sauve.'' Chuck soupira en haussant les sourcils.

''Je suis ici pour gérer tout ça une bonne fois pour toutes... pour renvoyer la princesse sur son île. Elle fait du mal à Jenny en étant ici. Serena se dirigea vers Nate, et s'accrocha à son bras.

''Ça ne ressemble pas à ça.'' Elle montra la porte de la tête, Chuck se retourna. Il haleta en voyant Jenny rentrer dans l'hôtel. Elle portait la même robe que Blair, mais elle était plus moulante et plus courte. Elle avait à son bras Elliot, le petit ami d'Eric, et Eric, Dan quant à lui était derrière eux, Charlotte dans les bras. La petite portait une robe qui ressemblait à celle de sa mère. Les deux filles ressemblaient à Chuck et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

''Excusez-moi.'' Il quitta Nate et Serena et se dirigea vers Jenny.

''Chuck !'' Blair l'attrapa en premier avant de se mettre devant lui en souriant.

''Je suis venue !'' Il hocha la tête, regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Blair puis la contourna.

''Une seconde...''

''Chuck ! Ne m'ignore pas !'' Elle se tourna les yeux et plissa les yeux en voyant Jenny.

''Humphrey ? Pourquoi est-elle ici ?'' Jenny vit Chuck et lui sourit, elle prit Charlotte dans les bras et marcha vers Chuck.

''Tu es là ! Désolée, on est en retard, mais la princesse voulait venir.'' Blair fixa la petite fille, se tourna vers Chuck et se gela en voyant le début de sourire sur le visage de Chuck.

''Et voici ma princesse.'' Il prit Charlotte dans ses bras, lui faisant des bisous partout sur le visage et la serra dans ses bras alors qu'elle riait.

''C'est ta fille ?'' Une pointe de mécontentement transperçait la voix de Blair, la petite fille s'arrêta de rigoler et se tourna pour la regarder. Elle plissa les yeux, et fit signe à son père pour qu'il la pose par terre. Chuck la posa doucement, un air d'amusement sur le visage. Charlotte s'avança fixant Blair, qui la regardait avec incertitude.

''Ça promet d'être amusant...'' Les garçons se mirent à côté de Serena et Nate, regardant l'altercation.

''Tu ressembles à une princesse.'' Blair fit un sourire en se penchant pour parler à la petite fille.

''C'est parce que j'en suis une ma chérie !'' Elle sourit à Chuck essayant d'être aussi agréable envers sa fille chérie.

''Tu es princesse d'où ?''

''Monaco.'' Charlotte rigola et se recula vers son père, ce dernier la serra contre lui.

''Tu ne dois pas être importante alors.'' Les yeux de Blair s'écarquillèrent, elle se redressa en regardant la petite fille.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?''

''Si tu étais une princesse importante, tu serais princesse de Manhattan.'' Et avec cela Charlotte se tourna vers son père pour lui demander du jus de pomme.

''C'est ma fille.'' Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de son père et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

''J'étais bien ?'' Il hocha la tête, lui tendit un verre et sourit.

''Oui tu l'as été.'' Elle sourit et bu son jus de fruit toute contente.

''Jenny Humphrey...'' Jenny sourit à Blair.

''Belle robe Blair ! Il s'agit d'une des miennes. Oh et tu ne croiras jamais ce que j'ai entendu aujourd'hui... que le prince de Monaco venait chercher sa femme ! Apparemment, il aurait vu des choses peu recommandables sur Gossip Girl et il voulait savoir si elle allait bien... J'ai pris la liberté de l'inviter à ta place. Il t'attendant au bar.'' Jenny lui tapota l'épaule, elle se tourna et alla retrouver Chuck. Blair déglutit se dirigea avec colère vers le bar.

* * *

><p>Chuck chahutait avec Charlotte et remarqua que Jenny venait vers eux avec un sourire aux lèvres.<p>

''Merci de l'avoir surveillé.'' Chuck hocha la tête, et la rattrapa alors qu'elle partait.

''Je vais garder un œil sur elle.'' Jenny se mit à rire et haussa les épaules.

''Tout ce que tu veux.''

''Où Blair est-elle allée ?''

''Voir Louis...'' Chuck fronça les sourcils se demandant comment elle avait fait ça. Jenny lui sourit avant de hausser les épaules et regarder autour d'elle.

''À propos de tout à l'heure...'' Chuck ne voulait pas la regarder.

''Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça.'' Elle secoua la tête en remarquant Blair et Louis au bar. Ses mains tremblaient et il semblait que Louis lui criait dessus.

''Ça n'a pas l'air bon.'' Jenny acquiesça en allant vers le bar.

''Je reviens...''

''Jen...'' Elle fit un faible sourire à Chuck haussant les épaules.

''Elle sera toujours ma Reine B... elle a besoin d'aide.'' Jenny marcha rapidement vers le bar et entendit la conversation.

''Tu m'as dit que tu ne venais pas pour Chuck ! Que tu venais pour Serena !''

''Tu ne m'écoutes pas !'' Blair semblait à deux doigts de pleurer et Jenny sauta sur l'occasion l'enlaçant et lui faisant un timide sourire.

''Blair ! On a un problème... Je crois que Serena est au courant.'' Blair la regarda avec étonnement, fronça les sourcils. Louis la regardait aussi.

''Qui es-tu ?'' Jenny lui tendit la main et sourit.

''Jenny Humphrey, demoiselle d'honneur, désolée de vous interrompre, mais on a une urgence si je puis dire.'' Il hocha la tête la regardant toujours avec suspicion.

''Quoi Little J ?'' Jenny lui fit un sourire, regardant autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait Serena.

''Serena commence à deviner pourquoi réellement là... ça va tout gâcher.'' Louis les étudia toutes les deux et Blair essayait de comprendre ce que Jenny était entrain de faire.

''Que veux-tu dire par _réellement_ là ?'' Blair déglutit regardant Jenny en priant pour que cette dernière soit gentille avec elle.

''Tu dois garder ça secret d'accord ? J'ai appelé Blair et j'ai dû la supplier de quitter Monaco... Serena a paniqué à propos du mariage et naturellement la témoin se doit d'être là et d'organiser l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille... J'ai essayé de le faire mais personne n'est aussi bon que Blair pour ce genre de chose.''

''Qu'en est-il de Gossip Girl ?''

''Serena ne sait pas pourquoi Blair est revenue et tu ne dois pas le lui dire ! Tu vois, Serena pense que Blair est revenue parce qu'elle était en colère après moi, mais en faite, elle est venue pour préparer l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Je dois aussi faire sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur.'' Le regard de Louis s'adoucit alors qu'il regardait Blair.

''Et à propos de Chuck ?'' Jenny regarda ce dernier et sourit.

''Il est là-bas avec notre fille, il nous aidait juste à rentre tout cela plus crédible.'' Louis regarda en direction de Chuck avant d'enlacer et d'embrasser Blair.

''Je suis désolé d'avoir douter de toi... J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne pouvais pas tout me dire sur les secrets du mariage, tu prends ses choses tellement sérieusement. Je t'aime Blair.'' Elle lui sourit, en l'enlaça fortement et l'embrassa de nouveau.

''Je t'aime aussi Louis.'' Il sourit, et regarda Jenny.

''Merci d'avoir éclaircit tout ça.'' Jenny hocha la tête et regarda Blair avec un sourire timide ?

''N'importe quoi pour ma Reine B.'' Blair lui fit un grand sourire avant de se retourner vers Louis et de lui prendre la main.

''J'ai envie de danser mon amour.'' Jenny sourit alors que Louis dansait sur la piste avec Blair, elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

''C'était sympa ce que tu as fait.'' Jenny sourit à Nate avant de regarder le couple qui dansait.

''Elle m'a donné tant de seconde chance à Constance... J'ai pensé qu'elle l'avait mérité elle aussi.'' Il hocha la tête et l'enlaça.

''Parlant de seconde chance... tu comptes faire quoi à propos de Chuck ?'' Elle regarda à l'opposé de Blair, et regarda Chuck danser avec Charlotte en rigolant.

''Il n'a jamais eu besoin d'une seconde chance... Je l'ai toujours aimé et je pense que je l'aimerais à jamais.'' Nate sourit alors que Serena se dirigeait vers eux.

''Il est à toi.'' Jenny rigola en marchant rapidement alors que Serena traîna Nate sur la piste de danse.

''Mon tour ?'' demanda Jenny en tendant la main vers Chuck, Dan qui arrivait à ce moment entraina Charlotte avec lui. Jenny le remercia du regard alors que Chuck lui prit la main.

''Tout semble bien se passer avec la famille royale.'' Jenny hocha la tête avant de la caler dans le creux de l'épaule de Chuck.

''Yeah... J'ai tout expliqué.''

''Et par expliquer, tu veux dire que tu as menti.'' Jenny haussa les épaules alors que l'eau de Cologne du jeune homme parvint jusqu'à ses narines.

''Le mensonge, c'est un terme plutôt vague...'' Il rit et hocha la tête avant de presser sa joue contre ses cheveux.

''Je suppose que c'est tu as raison.'' Ils dansèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Jenny ne vit Blair la regarder.

''Little J... je peux te parler ?'' Jenny se détacha à contre-cœur de Chuck, lui donnant un petit sourire avant de suivre la jeune femme dans les toilettes.

* * *

><p>''Merci... pour tout Jenny... Je n'ai pas toujours été la personne la plus sympa avec toi... même si je pense que tu le méritait la plupart du temps... mais tu as sauvé mon mariage.'' Jenny sourit se redressant doucement.<p>

''De rien... mais si tu n'es heureuse Blair... tu peux passer à autres choses... ne l'oublie pas.'' Blair rigola.

''Je ne sais pas... J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais heureuse avec Louis... mais quand j'ai entendu que tu étais de retour... et que tu étais avec Chuck en plus... Je pense que je n'étais pas complètement prête à admettre que j'ai merdé avec lui... et le voir passer à autre chose... j'ai compris que c'était vraiment fini.'' Jenny rigola et la prit dans ses bras.

''Je suis désolée pour toute la peine que je t'ai causé.'' Blair se figea avant de l'enlacer en retour.

''Moi aussi J.'' Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent avant de retourner à la soirée.

* * *

><p>''Je pense que notre princesse est épuisée.'' Jenny se tourna et vit Charlotte endormit dans les bras de Dan.<p>

''Je devrait la ramener à la maison...''

''Ou vous pourriez rester ici toutes les deux... avec moi.'' Jenny lui sourit avec d'acquiescer et alla chercher Charlotte.

''Merci Dan.'' Il sourit et leur dit au revoir avant d'aller voir Eric et Elliot. Jenny dit au revoir à tout le monde avant de se diriger vers ascenseur avec Chuck. Elle s'appuyât sur son épaules souriant alors qu'il passa son bras autour de ses hanches.

* * *

><p><strong>NT : Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de personnes suivent cette histoire, mais sachez que j'adore les reviews, alors si vous pouviez m'en laisser ça serait parfait ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer : On change pas une équipe qui gagne : rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est la traduction ;)**

**Chapitre 8 :**

Jenny se réveilla dans les bras de Chuck portant un de ses tee-shirt. Elle sourit, et roula avant de lui embrasser la mâchoire.

''Bonjour.'' Il lui sourit en retour, faisant courir ses mains sur le dos de la jolie blonde.

''Je t'aime.'' dit Jenny avant de l'embrasser.

''Je t'aime aussi.'' Il lui sourit avant de regarder le réveil pour savoir l'heure.

''Elle va bientôt se réveiller.'' Jenny rigola et se leva doucement avant d'enfiler un pantalon.

''Je suis surpris que tu te souviennes de ce genre de chose.'' dit Jenny en regardant Chuck mettre une paire de boxer et un pantalon.

''Un de nous dois s'en souvenir...'' Jenny rigola, et lui jeta un tee-shirt au visage avant de mettre un soutien-gorge sous le sien.

''Je pensais... que peut-être vous pourriez emménager avec moi ?'' Jenny se figea puis se tourna lentement pour lui faire face.

''Pardon ?'' Il haussa les épaules avant de faire passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

''C'est juste une idée... comme on aura pas besoin de faire des allers-retours pour Char, et on serait comme une vraie famille.'' Jenny sourit, et rassembla ses cheveux dans un chignon en pensant à ce que Chuck venait de dire.

''Je pense que c'est une bonne idée Chuck.'' Il sourit avant d'aller l'embrasser.

''Petit-déjeuner en famille aujourd'hui ?'' Jenny hocha la tête, et l'embrassa.

'' Lily et Rufus vont être content de savoir que je déménage.'' Chuck hocha la tête, lui tenant la main alors qu'ils allaient dans la chambre de Charlotte pour la préparer. D'eux trois, c'était elle qui était la plus belle ; elle avait refusé de quitter la maison avec un jean et un tee-shirt. Elle avait besoin de porter une robe, des chaussures vernies, et un nœud dans les cheveux. Jenny savait qu'elle tenait cela de Chuck et elle l'aima encore plus.

* * *

><p>''Désolé, on est en retard !'' Chuck rentra dans l'appartement avec Charlotte et Jenny à ses côtés.<p>

''Je pensais que tu allais rentrer hier soir.'' Rufus étudia Jenny, n'aimant pas la façon dont elle avait de regarder Chuck.

''Il était tard et Charlotte voulait rester là-bas alors c'est ce qu'on a fait.'' Ses yeux lui disaient de laisser tomber, mais il ne pouvait pas.

''J'ai trouvé un appartement sympa à Brooklyn... j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être le visiter aujourd'hui ?'' Jenny but lentement son jus de fruit.

''En faite... Je voulais vous parler de ça...''

''On est là !'' Serena lui coupa la parole alors qu'elle rentrait dans la salle à manger avec Nate.

''J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas, mais j'ai amené des invités...'' Blair et Louis arrivèrent en souriant et rigolant.

''Pas du tout Serena, laisse-moi apporter plus de chaises.'' Rufus se leva et Jenny sourit à Blair. Cette dernière lui répondit faiblement avant de lui faire un signe de main et de s'asseoir aux côtés de Charlotte.

''Bon ma puce, je pense qu'on est parti du mauvais pied.'' Charlotte l'étudia attentivement sous toutes les coutures avant de décider que Blair avait raison. Jenny sourit à Chuck qui regardait Char et Blair avec attention.

''Blair... est-ce quu humm... tu peux venir voir quelque chose pour moi ?'' Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre où étaient entreposé les robes.

''J'ai toujours besoin que tu essayes ta robe et si ça pouvait être fait aujourd'hui ça serait parfait.'' Blair hocha la tête avant de fermer la porte et de la verrouiller.

''Tu dois faire en sorte que Rufus et Lily gardent Charlotte ce soir.'' Jenny haussa les sourcils, alors que Blair regardait les robes.

''Magnifique. Ok, on kidnappe Serena pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille ce soir... on prend la limousine pour aller à un club pas loin d'ici que j'ai réservé, et toutes ses amies vont être là.'' Jenny hocha la tête, et fouilla de suite dans ses affaires.

''Qu'est-ce que je dois porter ?''

''On pourra aller faire une séance shopping après les essayages parce qu'il faut qu'on trouve une robe pour Serena. C'est ''flic sexy'' le thème.'' Jenny sourit et s'assit sur le lit.

''Juste par curiosité... pourquoi on fait ça si tôt ?'' Le sourire de Blair se fana rapidement.

''Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé à mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille ? La sœur de Louis a tout gâché en me faisant arrêter par la police pour possession de marijuana. Si quoi de ce soit de mauvais arrive, j'ai besoin d'avoir du temps avant le mariage pour tout réparer.'' Jenny acquiesça et aida Blair avec la robe. Elle ajusta la taille et les ourlets.

''Vanessa devrait être de retour pour le mariage ?'' Jenny hocha la tête, elle avait presque oublié Vanessa.

''Oui, je crois même qu'elle arrive cet après-midi.'' Blair hocha la tête tout en jouant avec se cheveux et se regardant dans le miroir.

''D'accord, donc, faut qu'on quelque chose pour elle aussi... est-ce que quelqu'un peut s'occuper de Charlotte aujourd'hui ?'' Jenny hocha la tête avant de s'assurer que la robe était bien mise.

''Chuck l'emmènera à l'écurie, je ferais en sorte qu'il occupe Gossip Girl.'' Blair hocha la tête de nouveau, et se retourna et souriant à Jenny.

''Les robes sont magnifiques.'' Jenny sourit et l'aida à enlever la robe.

''Attends... et Nate ?'' Blair sourit en se glissant hors de la robe.

''Chuck va l'emmener de l'autre côté de la ville.'' Jenny mit la robe sur le mannequin.

''Ok, va distraire mon père pendant que je vais parler à Lily.'' Blair acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger. Jenny se frotta le visage à l'aide de ses mains. Chuck et elle avaient des choses de prévus ce soir... Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea dans la salle à manger et fit signe à Lily de venir.

''J'arrive ma chérie.'' Lily se leva et suivit Jenny dans la chambre. Elle ferma la porte et s'appuya contre.

''Ce soir, c'est l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Serena, je voulais savoir si, papa et toi, vous pourriez surveiller Char ?''

''Bien sûr !'' Jenny la remercia avant de retourner dans la salle à manger. Après le petit-déjeuner Jenny fut enfin capable de s'isoler avec Chuck.

''L'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Serena se fait ce soir... on peut reporter nos plans ?'' Chuck acquiesça trop occupé à jouer avec les cheveux de la blonde pour faire attention à ses paroles. Elle lui sourit en retirant ses mains.

''Tu dois t'occuper de Nate ce soir... le distraire un petit peu devrait suffire.'' Il hocha la tête avant de se rapprocher d'elle et de l'embrasser. Jenny rigola et le poussa avant que quelqu'un ne puisse les voir.

''Stop... Char pourrait nous voir.'' Il haussa les épaules avant de déposer des baisers sur sa clavicule.

''Elle veut nous voir ensemble.'' Rufus pénétra dans la pièce, se raclant la gorge et les deux amants se séparèrent.

''Salut papa... euh excusez-moi.'' Jenny s'échappa rapidement, laissant donc Chuck, seul, avec Rufus.

* * *

><p>''Ok... on a besoin de menottes !'' Blair était vraiment excité pour la soirée à venir alors qu'elles étaient en plein shopping. Jenny avait déjà tout ce qu'il lui fallait et elle avait déjà prévu qu'après la fin de la soirée, elle passerait voir une certaine personne au Penthouse.<p>

''Ok... Jenny, où sont tes menottes en fourrures ?'' Blair rigola et alla payer tout se qu'elle voulait.

''Cette soirée va être géniale... attends !'' Jenny hocha la tête alors qu'elle payait ses chaussures à talons.

''D'accord... Serena doit être en blanc.'' Blair acquiesça et elle prit un mini voile.

''Ok, passons la journée à faire nos ongles et à se coiffer et après on pourra aller la chercher.'' Jenny acquiesça, elle était vraiment heureuse qu'elle et Blair soient enfin amies.

* * *

><p>Après avoir passé la journée au spa toutes les deux, Jenny et Blair étaient enfin prête et déterminées à faire en sorte que Serena passe une bonne soirée. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Nate avant de forcer Serena à les suivre et de juste faire un signe de mains à Nate.<p>

Elles la firent s'installer à l'arrière de la limousine avant d'aller cher Blair pour se préparer. Vanessa était déjà prête, elle revenait tout juste d'Egypte.

''Blair qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?'' Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et Blair lui sourit.

''Ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille, enfile ça, on doit aussi se changer avec Jenny.'' Jenny et Blair allèrent se changer dans la chambre de cette dernière pendant que Serena se préparait dans la salle de bain.

''Sérieusement les filles ? Flics ?''

''Flic sexy.'' Serena rigola, avant d'improviser une petite danse avec ses menottes en fourrure blanche. ''C'est parti.'' Elle allèrent dans la limousine qui était blanche maintenant. Jenny parla avec Vanessa pendant tout le trajet. Cette dernière était toute bronzée et tout sourire.

''C'est génial de te revoir !'' Venessa acquiesça et elles rentrèrent dans le club, et commandèrent à boire. Elles passèrent leur soirée avec leurs amies à danser ou à apprendre à faire du pole dance.

''Sympa la soirée les filles !'' Un groupe d'hommes venait d'entrer dans le club, Chuck et Nate devant les autres, les filles sourirent et la bière continua de couler à flots. Jenny était sur la piste de danse entrain de chercher Chuck quand elle sentit une main rugueuse sur sa bouche.

''Salut beauté.'' La voix la fit sursauter et Jenny se retira, et se retourna faisant face à la personne que Chuck aimait le moins sur Terre.

''Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? C'est une soirée privée.''

''J'ai été invité.'' Jenny se détacha de son emprise, fronçant les sourcils.

''Je pensais que tu étais obsédé par Blair.''

''Et bien, je suis obsédé par quiconque sort avec Chuck, et tu es plutôt jolie...'' Jenny le gifla et le regarda avec haine.

''Sors d'ici ou j'appelle la sécurité.''

''Elle m'a invité tu sais.'' Jenny se figea et se tourna doucement.

''Qui t'a invité ?''

''Blair. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait me revoir... que plusieurs filles ici apprécieraient... et que tu faisais partie d'entre elle.'' Jenny se retourna, bouillonnante de rage alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bar où Blair était.

''Pourquoi tu as invité Jack ?'' Blair se raidit instantanément et regarda tout le bar.

''Je ne l'ai pas fait... il est là ?'' Jenny acquiesça sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

''Restes près d'un des garçons... Ce n'est plus moi qu'il veut...'' Jenny fronça les sourcils.

''Quoi ?''

''Tu es avec Chuck maintenant... c'est toi qu'il veut.'' Jenny secoua la tête.

''Mais ça n'arrivera pas... va trouver Chuck, je m'occupe de Jack.'' Blair hocha la tête, et se déplaça vers la foule. Jenny passa par les toilettes, toujours aucun signe de Jack. Une main l'agrippa fermement et la tira dans l'ombre. Elle était sur le point de crier mais, une main sur sa bouche l'en empêcha.

''Tu es tellement sexy...'' Jenny se figea ce n'était pas la voix à laquelle elle s'attendait. Il la poussa de façon à ce que son dos soit contre le mur, embrassant son cou et faisant courir ses mains sur ses hanches.

''Chuck... Chuck ton oncle est ici.'' Il se recula immédiatement la regardant avec de rand yeux.

''Pardon ?'' Elle le regarda avec un faible sourire

''Il, hum... m'a parlé.'' Elle regarda partout sauf vers Chuck.

''Il t'a juste parlé ?'' Jenny hocha la tête avant de se retirer de son étreinte.

''On doit le faire partir avant que quelque chose de mauvais arrive.'' Chuck acquiesça avant de la laisser rapidement pour appeler la sécurité.

''Il fait certainement de son mieux pour que tu sois en sécurité.'' Jenny sursauta et se retourna avant de s'éloigner.

''Va t-en Jack.''

''Je me demande s'il est inquiet pour Blair...'' Elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

''C'est fini entre eux... Je suis avec Chuck maintenant... on a une fille ensemble.''

''Toute la famille... sympa.'' Jack souriait. ''Ils sont au bar ! Regarde.'' Il pointa la direction et Jenny se retourna, et vit Blair et Chuck parler à la sécurité.

''Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'a laissé ici... sans défense.'' Il glissa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme avant de les faire monter jusqu'à sa nuque, il retira les cheveux de ses épaules, elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa peau.

''Tu sais quels sont ses vrais sentiments maintenant. Il a fait en sorte qu'elle est toute une unité qui la protège, alors que toi... il t'a laissé seule dans le noir d'un couloir.'' Il continuait de faire glisser ses mains le long du corps de Jenny, elle se ressaisit et le gifla.

''C'est bon. On a finit ?'' Il sourit et prit son menton entre ses doigts.

''Tu es vraiment belle... mais Chuck a toujours eu un faible pour les brunes.'' Jenny tapa sur la main de Jack, et le quitta pour se diriger vers le vestiaire.

''Jenny ! Tu as vu Jack ?'' Blair lui courrait après avec tes hommes de la sécurité à ses côtés.

''Oui je l'ai vu.'' Elle mit sa veste alors que Bair la regardait sans comprendre.

''Jenny qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?'' Blair lui attrapa le bras et la fit se retourner.

''Il a juste fait en sorte que je vois les choses plus clairement.''

''Comme quoi ?'' Comme le fait que Chuck et toi soyez encore amoureux.'' Les yeux de Blair étaient grands ouverts.

''Jenny...'' Cette dernière secoua la tête, des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux alors qu'elle souriait à la brune.

''Je pense que je l'ai toujours su, que vous étiez destinés à être ensemble... J'ai juste préféré croire que c'était enfin mon tour.'' Elle lui fit un au revoir de la main et courut dans les escaliers pour aller prendre un taxi qui attendait.

* * *

><p>Blair était figée en haut des escaliers la regardant partir alors que Chuck venait la rejoindre.<p>

''Tu as vu Jenny ? J'ai enfin réussi à faire partir Jack mais je ne la trouve nul part.'' Blair hocha la tête avant de se retourner doucement et de regarder le jeune homme.

''Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?'' Il se figea et la regarda surpris.

''Blair...''

''Parce que moi, je t'aime encore. Je t'aimerais toujours... mais je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi. Si tu aimes Jenny... tu dois la laisser avoir ton cœur en entier.'' Chuck avala difficilement sa salive, la regarda avant de prendre sa main.

''Je t'aime toujours... mais tu as raison à propos de Jenny.''

''Tu l'aimes ?'' Il hocha la tête.

''Je pense que je suis amoureux d'elle.'' Blair sourit avant de remarquer Louis au bar.

''Et j'aime mon mari.'' Chuck sourit, et n'entendit pas l'incertitude dans la voix de la brune.

''On peut faire ça Blair... on peut être amis de nouveau...'' Blair rigola avant de l'enlacer.

''Je dois juste parler à Jenny d'abord, qu'elle sache ce que je ressens pour elle.'' Elle se retira de Chuck et lui sourit doucement.

''Et je dois parler avec Louis... il ne sera pas content... mais je pense qu'il comprendra.'' Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et se dirigea vers le bar pour que son mari et elle puisse partir. Chuck prit un taxi pour aller chez Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>NT : Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Alors que tout commençait à rentrer dans l'ordre, Jack fait son apparition et gâche tout ! On aurait préféré le voir mort celui-là ;)**

**Laissez-moi vos impressions avec un petit (ou grand) review.**

**A dans deux semaines **

**X0X0, you know you love me.**


End file.
